A Hidden Threat
by serial blogger
Summary: A power-crazed, vengeful sorcerer is baying for Arthur's blood. A mysterious woman has turned up seeming to know alot about the enemy. Can she be trusted? Merlin must thwart the sorcerer's plans if he is to save the Prince's life. No slash
1. Chapter 1

A hidden threat

Chapter one

**This is my first ever fanfic, so be kind! Review, and send feedback/improvements.**

The wind whipped across the mountains sending a howling screech through the valley, the dark night emptying the atmosphere of any kindness. Ordinarily this place was the epitome of serenity and tranquillity, the only risk travelling through here would be getting sun burned, but that night the rain hammered down on the already saturated ground meaning this once beautiful and peaceful place now resembled a turbulent ocean. Forks of lightning threw themselves at the sky, while thunder provided a suitable melody to accompany the appearance of the terrain. The valley was surrounded on all sides by chalk grey mountains stretching up as far as the eye could see-given the limited visibility at this point in time that wasn't very far-they casted imposing shadows over the whole place making it seem as if the darkness stretched on forever. Now if anyone happened to be watching this scene they may have noticed a lone figure striding across the heathland, cloak billowing behind him, making his way towards an opening in the rock. At the base of the tallest mountain was concealed a cave, out of which radiated the golden glow of a fire. Now many would believe that the temporary residents were simply travellers, taking refuge from the storm, but to think this would be wrong. Because the intentions of those inside, and of the man about to enter, the cavern were far from innocent.

The mysterious man marched into the cave and, despite the torrent of wind and rain outside, he was completely dry with not a hair out of place. He trooped through the cave and took his place in front the large fire that was now blazing. He enjoyed dramatic entrances, having all eyes on him.  
>The audience consisted of about six spectators all wearing hoods, anxious not to reveal their identity. These people, like most villains, were paranoid, believing that Uther was watching their every move, sending spies in, ready to spring a trap at any moment. The man who had just entered didn't waste time exchanging pleasantries, he was far too important to respect these people. He began by stretching both hands out in front of him, palms to the floor, and closing his eyes. He began chanting. The words belonged to no real language, yet they seemed to send a shiver down the spine of all observers. And all the while the eyes belonging to the man carrying out the rite seemed to glow an ethereal gold shade beneath his lids. He opened his eyes, his breath caught in his chest and he staggered backwards. This was dark and powerful magic, something he was not used to facing on a regular basis. But he refused to give in. He closed his eyes again and continued with the ritual. He uttered one last incantation and opened his eyes. Nothing happened. Seconds passed and still nothing happened. The crowd of men began to grow angry and impatient swarming the sorcerer, demanding answers as to the reason for the delay. Suddenly the floor beneath their feet split with an almighty crack, a huge fissure appeared in the ground, about a hundred foot deep and wide enough to push the men to the edge of the cavern. It revealed what seemed to be a lake. But the water it contained was not blue or clear, but crimson. And it was moving of its own volition. Churning and writhing, it seemed to groan with age old power, a force to be reckoned with. The men backed away from the sorcerer, suddenly remembering their place, he had once more gained their respect.<br>"At last, brothers, after generations of tireless work and countless sacrifices our time has come!" His booming voice echoed round the space. "Throughout the ages man has looked for a way to preserve life indefinitely, now we are on the brink of achieving this vision. I tell you this night, we are one step closer to becoming immortal!  
>a cheer erupted from the small crowd, bouncing and echoing off the stone walls.<br>"All that is required is one more element, before we rise to become gods," he paused, revelling in the fact that they were hanging on his every word, "A sacrifice. An offering to appease the memory of the high priestesses of old. The soul of an enemy. And what greater enemy do we have than the Pendragons? Uther persecutes those with magical abilities, forcing us to go into hiding, to deny what we are. He killed so many of our kind, we lived in fear. Well I tell you no more! From now on he will be in fear of us! He will see that those with magic are finally taking back control!" The crowd cheered in response.  
>And then one of the men shouted out "Yes. Uther will make a worthy sacrifice!"<br>"Oh no," the sorcerer replied, "I shan't make it that easy for him. I want to break Uther, in penance for his sins. I want to see him cry and scream, I want to see him lose his mind. So I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to tear away the one thing he cares about, the one thing that means anything to him, the one thing that he would die for. I'm going to annihilate Arthur Pendragon."  
>The sorcerers piercing green eyes suddenly filled with a hate so strong it could repel demons.<br>"Run Arthur," he stated to no one in particular, "I'm coming for you."

…

That night the Prince slept fitfully, unable to free himself of the nightmare of a vengeful sorcerer and the image of his own death. He saw himself lying in the council chambers, gasping for breath, pain rushing through every sinew in his body, with a stranger standing over him, killing him, ripping the life force from his body. It may have been a dream, but it felt real. So real that for the first time in years Arthur felt fear, pure unadulterated terror, he felt his head spin and his stomach turn as adrenaline coursed through his body in an attempt to counteract the emotion. And all the while one image plagued Arthur's thoughts. The sorcerer, his killer, standing over him, his piercing green eyes boring into the prince's very soul. Ripping him apart. As he stared into the sorcerer's eyes, he felt his grip on life loosening, his eyes closing and his mind drifting away. In his last moments he was sure he had heard a woman shout his name, but he couldn't be sure, he lost focus as death tightened his grasp on the young prince and he succumbed to the darkness.  
>Thankfully it was a nightmare that was forgotten by the morning, so didn't trouble Arthur after that night.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hidden Threat**

**Chapter two**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I know this chapter has taken a while, but I have been very ill so by way of an apology I have uploaded a one shot (check it out!). Hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks again for taking the time to read my work! **

The sun rose over Camelot, the golden light blessing everything it touched. The light autumn breeze carried the scent of wild flowers and crisp leaves; the only sound to be heard was bird song and the wind in the trees. Inside the castle the first of the servants were rising to complete their tasks for the day. The knights were in their chambers after returning from a hard morning's training, all was quiet.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed, causing the windows to shudder in their frames.

Merlin skidded into the prince's quarters, narrowly avoiding the discarded sword and shield strewn across the floor. Arthur was stood next to his bed with just his trousers on, clearly waiting for his servant to provide the rest of his clothes.

"You yelled, my lord?"

"Merlin, where is my shirt?" He replied in an inflamed manner, Arthur clearly wasn't in the mood for tracking down lost garments.

"Have you looked in the wardrobe sire?" Merlin replied irritatingly coolly.

Arthur crossed to the wardrobe as if to prove a point, "Of course I've looked in the…" his voice tailed off as he pulled the shirt out of the wardrobe, Merlin tried to hide a smirk, unsuccessfully.

"Oh shut up!" Arthur replied.

He pulled the shirt over his head and smoothed down his golden hair, while throwing Merlin a look dripping with venom. Merlin crossed to the window and gazed out at the crowds of people milling about, preparing for the day's festivities. Arthur pulled a belt around his waist and went to retrieve his sword from where it had been dumped after training.

"Are you looking forward to today?" Merlin enquired, an attempt to improve the prince's clearly foul mood. "You never know it could be fun!"

"Or it could be like every other tedious event Camelot has hosted this year." Arthur spat indignantly. All hope of improving the prince's mood evaporated with this statement.

"There's no pleasing some people."

The event to which Merlin was referring was the festivities held in honour of Princess Meredin of Claymere's sixteenth birthday. Uther had pulled out all the stops, inviting the great and the good from all four corners of the kingdom, laying on entertainment and a great feast. Fair to say despite the impressive preparations the young royal would no doubt be able to find fault, as she did with all matters. The celebrations were mainly in aid of cementing the relationship between the two kingdoms. But the princess didn't need to know that, as far as she was concerned it was merely a gesture of good will on Camelot's part.

"The girl's a terror, Merlin. It's alright for you, you don't have to sit with her all night. She's self-obsessed, arrogant and just plain rude!" With this Arthur threw himself onto his crisp bed sheets, staring up at the ceiling he began to fiddle with his nails.

"Who does that remind me of?" Merlin replied under his breath. Arthur either didn't hear or chose to ignore the comment.

"You know, she laughs at her own jokes." He continued absentmindedly, "God her laugh. You could strip paint with it! I don't know how I'm going to last a whole night having to sit and talk to her."

Merlin was still staring out the window as an ornate carriage drew up outside the castle, drawn by two beautiful black stallions, and accompanied by at least four footmen. Clearly, when it came to the princess, there was no expense spared. Without turning round Merlin stated, "Well, you're going to have to work that out later, she's arrived."

Arthur crossed to the window, standing behind Merlin he looked down at the courtyard below. Merlin didn't need to turn round to work out that Arthur was rolling his eyes. The prince exhaled noisily.

"Well I suppose we'd better go down and greet her." Arthur finally stated, defeated.  
>Merlin suddenly panicked, he had been dreading the princess's arrival just as much as Arthur was. There was no way he was going to go down there willingly. Arthur realised this but he was not going to let Merlin get out of it on this occasion, if Arthur had to suffer then so did he.<p>

"Oh well, sire, I'd love to but I do have a lot of jobs to get on with." Merlin racked his brain to come up with some chores that would take a long time to complete. "Your horses need mucking out… and… your armour, your armour really needs polishing."  
>Arthur simply stood there, stony faced, unimpressed. He was staring Merlin down, determined to win this argument. And if Arthur wanted something, chances are, he'd find a way to get it.<p>

"Merlin?" He asked his voice quiet and unnervingly reasonable.

Merlin wasn't sure whether to fight his corner. Was there really any point? By now he'd realised that it was futile trying to contradict Arthur. Besides it was only fair that if the prince had to endure this infuriating adolescent then so should his servant, not that Merlin would ever admit this.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin replied defeated.

"Get downstairs." Arthur finished sharply.

Merlin trudged dejectedly towards the door, Arthur followed him grabbed his cloak from its resting place on the table and whipped it over his shoulders dramatically. Arthur then followed Merlin out of the room, a sinking feeling overwhelming him and telling him that the day was not going to go well.

…

Sat at the head table, next to Princess Meredin was not Arthur's idea of fun. She had been prattling on for the last hour about how brilliant she was and about how much everyone around her enjoyed her company, Arthur's opinion was that whoever these people were they must have been either mad or lying. Luckily he had wine, lots of wine; the one and only good aspect of this celebration was that the alcohol was certainly not in short supply, a common convention of many of Camelot's feasts. Fortunately Princess Meredin had turned away to talk to the Lady Morgana, although Arthur pitied her, at least it meant that he had a few moments of peace and quiet. Arthur suddenly spied Merlin and beckoned him over.

"Merlin, you have to get me out of here." Arthur muttered desperately "I don't think I can take much more of this. The girl's driving me insane!"

"I'm afraid I can't sire, I have to attend to drinks and the cooks need help with the food, they're very understaffed." Although the words may have seemed sympathetic, it was obvious from his tone of voice that Merlin was in fact highly enjoying the prince's agonizing encounter with the princess.

"Merlin, please. I'm begging you, get me out of here." The Prince looked up at his friend with pleading eyes, and what did his friend do?

"Sorry." He turned his back on the prince and walked away. Making it obvious he was not sorry, it took all his energy and restraint not to fall about laughing. Arthur called after Merlin, desperate for an escape route. Too late. Merlin was out of earshot and the princess had lost interest in Morgana and now turned back to the prince.

"And so my riding instructor said I had the best canter position he'd ever seen."  
>The prince bit his tongue hard, just to stop himself running out of the banqueting hall screaming in anger.<p>

…

Merlin exited the banqueting hall with as much haste as possible, he did not want to be around when Arthur finally lost his temper with Princess Meredin. He was carrying a jug of wine back to the kitchen. In his haste Merlin didn't look where he was going and as he rounded a corner he crashed into another servant coming in the opposite direction. As a result he ended up throwing the jug of wine over himself, soaking his shirt.

"Oh my God!" The servant picked up the fallen jug and handed it back to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there." She explained.

"Really it's fine." Merlin replied, calm and accepting as usual.

Merlin rubbed at his shirt trying to remove some of the wine but it wouldn't budge. He looked up, for the first time, at the young woman who had just crashed into him, and she was beautiful. Tall and slender with blonde hair that fell about her shoulders and deep blue eyes. For a very awkward moment they both had no idea what to say. They just stared into each other's eyes. But for some reason it wasn't romantic, more like sibling admiration.

Thankfully the tension was broken by a very familiar voice, "Merlin!"

Merlin visibly sank as his master's voice hit him. He turned to see the prince striding towards him, his cape billowing behind him, his face a picture of borderline psychotic rage. "Sire!"

"Merlin, I am going to kill you!" The prince spat. His voice a mixture of pure anger and imminent madness as he pinned his servant against the wall.

"Evening not going well then? At this point the prince looked as if he was going to either strangle his servant or burst into tears, but Merlin couldn't quite tell which. He was intrigued to find out though.

"Not going well? Not going well? Merlin I don't know how I'm going to survive the next three hours, short of sticking forks in my legs." He truly sounded defeated, a man on the brink of reason, when a thought occurred to him that somewhat lifted his mood.

"Or in yours!" The prince revelled in a tone of twisted pleasure. "That girl is driving me to the threshold of neurosis. You could have got me out of there, made an excuse, anything. But you walked away. And now I am going to. Murder. You."  
>The prince was suddenly interrupted by an audience he hadn't counted on. In his rush to persecute Merlin he had not acknowledged the woman standing next to him.<p>

"Is that Princess Meredin?" The girl enquired in an exasperated manner.

The prince looked at her quizzically. So she continued, in answer to her own question.

"I'm Carmen, Sire. I work for the princess. She's a handful but you learn to love her." She realised what she said and then began to reconsider it.  
>"Well, love is hardly the right word, endure is probably better."<p>

An idea suddenly dawned on the prince, "Hold on, you work for her. So how do you shut her up?"

This was clearly Carmen's area of expertise as she replied without fault or hesitation "Try hunting or local politics. Anything that involves an ounce of intelligence will bore her."  
>Arthur's face suddenly lit up at this revelation, as these were <em>his<em> areas of expertise. At this point Merlin saw an opportunity to make an ill-conceived joke.

"I don't see how hunting is intelligent!" He laughed, taking great delight in Arthur's cutting look.

"I like hunting" Carmen replied, earning an admiring look from Arthur and one of disbelief from Merlin. Now it was Arthur's turn to take delight as Merlin squirmed. Although he would have loved to see how this situation was going to play out, the prince took this as his cue to exit

"Thank you Carmen, you have no idea how amazing you are." He stated.

"Oh I think I do sire," She replied jokingly, "I wake up every morning, look in the mirror and can't help thinking, 'yeah, I'm just that good'"

Arthur laughed at his, but then realised that people would start to wonder where he was. So he bowed his head to Carmen, who returned the gesture, threw one last look of distaste at his servant before turning his back, armed with this new information, and making his way back to the banqueting hall. This meant that Merlin, Carmen and the awkward silence were left alone, together.

Merlin decided to break the stillness, "About that, I didn't mean you weren't intelligent, I just… I didn't think."

Carmen smiled sweetly putting Merlin at ease "It's fine, I throw alcohol over you, you call me stupid!" She laughed "I guess that makes us even."  
>Merlin laughed in response, he'd decided, he liked Carmen.<p>

"Oh, Merlin by the way" He stated, realising he hadn't properly introduced himself. She shook his outstretched hand and then turned to leave.

"Well, nice to meet you Merlin."

Carmen then strode back to the banqueting hall, Merlin watched her go. He then realised that maybe he should do something a little more productive than standing in an empty corridor, and so he turned his attention back to his sodden shirt. If he was quick he could probably get changed and come back before anyone had missed him. So he walked off in the opposite direction to Carmen and the prince.

Had he looked back as he walked away he may have noticed something slightly out of the ordinary. Somehow, out of thin air, a man appeared, a golden mist swirling about his feet. He, however, was nothing out of the ordinary, an ordinary man with an ordinary face. Well maybe not completely ordinary, there was a particularly distinguishing feature about this man. Something almost mesmerising.

And that was his piercing green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A hidden threat**

**Chapter three**

**I know it's been a bit disorganised recently with regards to updates, but as of next week it will be more ordered. Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated! Also I forgot to mention last time that this is set towards the end of series two. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And remember to review!**

Sir Leon breathed in, collected his thoughts and stared at the massive oak doors in defiance, which then melted to anxious worry in anticipation of what was to come. Another deep breath and he then threw the doors open and strode up to the head table. It would of looked dramatic, had he not been surrounded by fire eaters and gymnasts, no one even turned their head, apart from one person. Arthur. He met Arthur's face for under a second, but the fear on his face must have been obvious as the prince seemed to translate what Leon was feeling onto his face. He wished the banqueting hall was longer, he wished he had more time to prepare, actually he wished this problem would just go away. He finally reached the head table to be met by the face of Uther and his son. He wanted to turn round and run back the way he had come.

The night was in full swing, the food was great, the entertainment even better. Even Arthur was enjoying himself, but that might have been because he was slightly drunk. He had discovered that after drinking a bit Princess Meredin became quite funny. He was beginning to believe that the "spoilt princess" persona was just an act, this theory was quickly dispelled when he heard the way she spoke her maid servant. She demanded that she was to retire to her chambers _immediately, _the prince tried to compensate Carmen for the contempt with a sympathetic glance, which she returned with a look of gratitude. Arthur had decided, he liked Carmen. Suddenly sir Leon burst through the doors, something about him made Arthur sober up. Arthur had known Sir Leon for years, he had come to know the man's habits and mannerisms. He had learnt that the knight, like all of Arthur's men, was very good at hiding his true feelings, the prince could not recollect many occasions when he had seen his friend become emotional. But now as Sir Leon strode towards the table Arthur noticed something unfamiliar about the man. Fear danced across his face. And that meant one thing, something was seriously wrong.

Leon felt his heart hammering against his chest, he wasn't sure what he was more scared of, his possible imminent death or the king's wrath.

"Yes?" The king enquired after finally noticing the young knight standing before him.

"Sire, I apologise for the interruption." He started, trying to disguise the crack in his voice, he wasn't fooling anyone. "But I'm afraid I have grave news."

The king's previous jovial expression evaporated, replaced by one of authority and stature.

"Continue." That one word, the tone, could have made grown men weep. However Leon carried on, seemingly unaffected.

"An army has been spotted, it is approaching Camelot at speed. It will be here within a few hours and their numbers far exceed ours." Sir Leon was hiding something, Uther noticed this, so he continued.

"Under which banners do they march?" This was the moment the knight had been dreading.

"Sire, that's just it. Their banners, they're… well they're…" Sir Leon couldn't form the words. He had never found himself speechless before but on this occasion all vocabulary had escaped him.

"Sire, their banners are black, completely black, no seals, no indication of any house, nothing."  
>With this Uther's face dropped, all the authority and power bled from his face. The king seemed to drift off into his own thoughts, his son and Sir Leon tried to rein him in.<p>

"Sire?" Sir Leon began, tentatively, "What do we do?" There was no response from the king, so his son tried.

"Sire? Sire?" still no answer. "Father, please." Arthur's voice seemed to take on a more childish quality with these two words, he was genuinely scared. Not of the approaching unknown threat, but of the fact that his father was losing control. His father had always been the one that Arthur could turn to, knowing he would offer him a steady hand. He had never seen his father so scared before. Seeing his king like this and this terrified Arthur. But these words seemed to bring the king back to the real world. He once again adopted an expression of indifference and authority. The mask was back on. He turned his attention to Sir Leon.

"Ready the guards, prepare the knights. Sound the warning bell, put out the fires, everyone who is not needed is to return to their chambers, they are not to leave without my express permission. No one enters or leaves the castle. Tell Gaius to be prepared, he's going to be in for a long night. Tell everyone in the lower towns to stay inside. The streets must be completely clear."

The orders comforted the two men, for a moment they saw something that they didn't like. They saw their monarch and he was scared. But now he was back.

Leon made his way out of the hall, Arthur went to pursue him, but he felt someone pull him back. He looked down to see his father's hand on his arm.

"Arthur," he began his voice shaking, "Please, be careful, promise me."  
>Arthur was confused. Did his father really have that little faith in him? He promised anyway. Although Arthur couldn't understand what was so terrifying about this particular army. Camelot had faced invasions before and they had always come out of it relatively unscathed. So why was Uther so scared? But Arthur knew at that point that that didn't matter, he had a job to do, so he followed Leon out of the hall with Merlin in pursuit. It was going to be a long night.<p>

…

The warning bell had been sounded and the corridors had been emptied. Merlin was carrying a pile of swords and shields to the armoury. He was trying to be as quiet as he could. They had been told that the first of the soldiers had made it inside the castle walls, and from the little Gaius had told him these particular assailants were not to be messed with. He passed out side Princess Meredin's chambers just as the door flew open. Revealing the same servant, who he had bumped into not an hour before. Her face was the picture of manic rage. But on seeing Merlin her expression softened to a smile.

"Hello you." She cooed, softly.

"Hello," Merlin replied, "You're making a habit of this, am I being followed?" He asked teasingly.  
>Carmen laughed. Then she noticed the pile of armour in Merlin's arms and her expression changed again to one of confusion.<p>

"What's that for? Arthur organised a midnight hunt?" She enquired.

"You haven't heard?" Merlin was surprised, he'd thought that everyone would have known about the approaching army. But then he remembered that Princess Meredin had _demanded _to leave, about twenty minutes before the incident with Sir Leon had occurred.

"Heard what?" Carmen was expecting a reply, she didn't get one.

Merlin was no longer looking at her, but instead at the stretch of corridor over her shoulder. He was listening for something. Suddenly he grabbed Carmen by the arm and dragged her into a side passage, he was still carrying the pile of weapons. Carmen was completely bemused as to what he was doing, she tried to protest but he just shushed her. After a few seconds of straining her ears she realised what had panicked the young man, there were two sets of foot falls approaching, and the unmistakeable sound of the hilt of a sword hitting chain mail. Merlin put the pile of weaponry down on the floor quietly, and drew back a pair of swords. The pair were approaching quickly.

"Can you handle a sword?" Merlin whispered while handing her the sword, cautious not to be heard.

"I'll manage." She replied with a sly smile.  
>The footsteps came closer and closer and…<p>

The two soldiers had been marching towards the armoury as instructed; they had been informed that the corridors would be empty. So they barely had time to draw their swords as two servants emerged from the shadows wielding their own.

Carmen was not just managing, she was phenomenal, Merlin observed. She handled a sword with such prowess and precision Merlin had seen matched by none other. Well, maybe one other. She blocked every single blow that the soldier dealt her, ducking and parrying. The soldier was starting to flag while Carmen was just getting started, she was clearly more physically fit than him, and she used this to her advantage. As quickly as it had begun, the soldier was lying on the floor, unmoving, his sword metres form his hand. 

If Merlin had not been trying to avoid getting his head cut off he would have been impressed. He eventually overcame his assailant. And the next few seconds were filled with drawn breath and laughter. When they finally regained their composure Merlin exclaimed, "That was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh you know," she replied nonchalantly, "You pick things up along the way." This made Merlin smirk, "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Carmen demanded. But before Merlin could answer realisation struck him.

"They were heading for the armoury." He stated, slightly panicked by this point.  
>"And?" Carmen replied, not cottoning on.<p>

"Arthur!" Before the word was barely out of his mouth, Merlin had disappeared down the corridor from where he had come at speed. Not knowing what else to do, and not overly happily about the thought of being left alone with two dead bodies, she made to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A hidden threat**

**Chapter four**

**Hello, I would like to say thank you for all the people that have read and alerted, and a special thank you to those who took the time to review. So the next chapter is here! Yay! *****celebration dance***** I am really proud of this chapter (although it is slightly long!).** **Its official, I am in love with Gwaine! I don't know what it is, maybe it's the hair! Whenever he comes into shot I keep thinking he's going to flick his hair, look down camera and tell us, "It's because I'm worth it." Can't wait to see what you guys think of this addition. And I know I previously said that this would be set at the end of series two but I looked back and realised Gwaine doesn't enter until series three (awkward!). So it is now set in the beginning of series three. If you like what you see then review!**

Merlin sprinted towards the armoury, he had taken this route numerous times, but this time he was anxious. From experience a threat on Camelot usually meant a threat on Arthur. A power crazed megalomaniac baying for the prince's blood, and he had a feeling that this time would be no different. He could see the armoury up ahead, the door was open, spilling light across the otherwise darkened corridor. He could hear Sir Elyan's voice as he approached, this comforted Merlin slightly but he didn't stop until he reached the door to the armoury. He ignored the objections coming from Carmen, somewhere further down the corridor. He skidded into the room. He had never quite realised before that point just how far out of the way the armoury was. In a second he'd managed to scan the room and locate Arthur, and he did not look happy to say the least.

"Merlin!" he began, he studied his servant and realised that something was missing. Stony faced, he continued "Where is the armour that _you _were supposed to be bringing?" This was less a question, more a death threat.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" A voice behind him made Merlin spin on his heels. It was Carmen, standing in the doorway looking stern.

"Arthur. There's…" Merlin began, Arthur didn't let him finish.

"No, I don't want excuses. Just help me with my armour." Arthur cut him off

"Hello? Is anyone listening?" Carmen moaned, mainly directed at Merlin and Arthur.

"Look Arthur!" Merlin almost bellowed, receiving the attention of the whole room. "I don't care about that right now. They've got in. They're inside the castle!" This was received with a shocked look from Arthur and a moment of silence. After half a second of paralysis the knights suddenly fell into rank, fitting armour and preparing weapons. Carmen finally lost it.

"If no one tells me what the hell is going on right now, I'm sure I will kill you all." Carmen screamed, inducing another wave of silence through the men. Clearly they were not used to women being outspoken.

This time Gwaine spoke up.  
>"There's an army heading for Camelot, a big army, massive. We don't know what they want, but it can't be good." He seemed somewhat proud of himself for summoning that nugget of knowledge. He turned away, busying himself with a cross bow and a quiver of bolts.<p>

"Thank you." Carmen replied, exasperated, "That's all I wanted to know!" She noticed the men rushing round panicked and smiled to herself.  
>"Anything I can do?" she enquired, genuinely wanting to help. The question was mainly aimed at Arthur, in response he fell into an awkward silence. She knew what was coming, the "I'm not being sexist but…" conversation. She was sick of it, if any man had asked to fight then he would have accepted him whole heartedly, but he was going to dispute her skills based purely on her gender.<p>

Luckily for Carmen Arthur didn't get a word in edgeways before she shut him and the rest of the knights up, demanding silence. Straining to hear what was going on in the corridor, she leaned as far out of the door as she dared. She heard the familiar sound of metal against metal and the clump of leather boots on stone. But unlike before there were more than two, by the sound of it there were at least fifteen of them, far away but advancing quickly. The knights also heard the tell-tale signs of the approaching legion and sprang into action, crowding the door, swords at the ready, waiting for their cue, all except Arthur. The prince grabbed Carmen by the shoulder, spinning her round and leading her away from the group.

"You can't fight." Arthur stated.

"Well I beg to differ." Carmen retorted refusing to be cowed determined not to let Arthur win.

"I won't let you!" he came back, Carmen suddenly realised that it wasn't just archaic and out dated views that was contributing to Arthur's objection, he was confused and concerned. She softened.

"Sire, I appreciate your concern, but I have been fighting my whole life. I can give most men a run for their money." She commented respectfully. "Besides with this lot behind you you need all the help you can get!" she added jokingly.

"Hey!" Sir Leon protested.

"Arthur, I've seen her fight." Merlin interjected, "She's brilliant."  
>This comment earned Merlin a look of respect from Carmen.<p>

"Yeah, come on Arthur." Gwaine began, "give her a chance."

The soldiers were approaching quickly; Arthur was under pressure, and hating it.

"I'm not happy about it." Arthur said defeated. There was no point in arguing the issue any longer. "You do exactly as I say no questions." He commanded, trying to regain some authority. "If I tell you to get out you do it. Okay?"

She gave him a mock salute in return, "Sire." She snapped.  
>Arthur rolled his eyes and made his way towards the knights. He peered out of the doorway, the soldiers were in sight. He took a deep breath, dispelling all irrelevant thoughts and drew his sword.<p>

"For Camelot!" he yelled him and the rest of the makeshift army pouring out of the armoury doors.

The soldiers responded appropriately, drawing their swords and running towards the group with gusto. Arthur's retaliation was outnumbered by ridiculous odds; there were definitely more of them on the opposing side. This was either going to go really well, or it would end up with the lot of them getting slaughtered. Arthur hadn't quite decided yet.

The fight erupted in a cacophony of steel and screams. Arthur managed to dodge three of the soldiers and plunge his sword into each of them before they could register what was happening. Gwaine was across the corridor from Arthur, wrestling with another one of them, trying to regain control of the fight. He was losing. Badly. Arthur could see the knight was in trouble and so ran in his direction in an attempt to help, but before he got even half way there another assailant jumped in front of him and yet another battle ensued. Carmen seemed to be holding up quite well, Merlin was right. She was brilliant. The prince would have been impressed if he didn't have a mad man swinging a mace at his chest.

Gwaine felt his hand slipping. He was at a disadvantage, the soldier had backed him against the wall and he had nowhere to go. His opponent twisted his sword so that a shot of pain sped through the knight's wrist. He resisted the use of a profanity as his arm began to ache under the strain of the other man's body weight. Somehow he managed to spin himself back towards the centre of the corridor, kicking his antagonist in the ribs on his way round, thinking this would buy him some time, but it just made the thug even angrier. He came at Gwaine at a run with a scream. Gwaine heard a snap coming from somewhere behind his head and another, and then he was tackled to the ground.

Carmen swung her sword in a wide arc, taking out two more of the villains. Then punching another behind her, cracking two of his ribs, he collapsed with a cry. Something made her stop, a noise. A loud snap came from the opposite wall. She looked over and saw an adversary cutting through three large ropes on the wall; he had already severed two and was now starting on the third. She traced with her eyes to where the ropes led and noticed the massive iron chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She also realised that two of the men were fighting underneath it. One of them being the knight that had convinced Arthur to let her fight. He was going to be killed.

"Oh, what the hell?" she muttered to herself, and sprinted towards the knight, throwing him to the ground just as the chandelier crashed to the ground killing the soldier. Carmen was now lying on top of the knight in a very awkward position.

"Hello." Said Gwaine, his eyes sparkling with that look that he gave every woman.

"Hello" said Carmen, her eyes sparkling with that look that she gave every man.

"I don't think we've been introduced." Gwaine started. "I'm Gwaine." He would have offered her his hand but she was lying on his arm.

"Carmen." She realised that she was still lying on top of him. "Sorry."

"Oh no," he replied with a wink, "There's no complaints from me."

Carmen decided that she liked Gwaine.

"Maybe we should do this some other time." Carmen suggested. "You know, when we're not at risk of being stabbed."

"Suits me," Gwaine agreed, "I think my foot's gone dead."

Carmen took this as her cue to get up, on turning round she realised the fight was over, all of the soldiers had either been killed or had fled. And now all the knights were staring at the pair as they recovered from their compromising positions.

Merlin was looking at Carmen, an embarrassed smile creeping across his face. Carmen couldn't help but giggle slightly when she saw the servant's expression. Arthur decided to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the men.

"Maybe we should go? There'll be more coming soon."

The men fell back into rank, Carmen catching up with Merlin, not before she threw Gwaine a flirtatious smile. A smile that not only Gwaine saw.

"I've still got it." He commented cheekily to Leon who was suitably impressed.

…

Arthur had sent the knights away to prepare for the imminent onslaught. Carmen and Merlin were both attending to their duties and the prince was now standing outside his father's chambers, wishing he wasn't. He summoned up the last of his courage, inhaled deeply and knocked on the door, he heard the muffled invitation from inside the room so strode inside. He noted immediately how tired and drawn his father looked, the attack had clearly taken its toll on the monarch, and it hadn't even begun yet.

"Sire," Arthur began, "We've had reports from the lower towns of raids and attacks. And I'm afraid to say that…they're inside the castle, they've breached our defences and advance in far greater numbers than we could have ever anticipated. We may be able to hold them off for a while, but not indefinitely."

The king visibly sagged, his shoulders dropping another inch, and his head falling to his chest. Uther had his back to his son, but Arthur could tell that he had accepted the obvious-something Arthur had always refused to do-they would need a miracle if they were going to get through this.

When the king finally did answer, he may have retained his powerful and commanding tone, but he had lost all his vigour and passion, he sounded depleted.  
>"Move all the guards and sentries to the perimeters of the castle, they're not to let <em>anyone <em>else get in. Do you understand? The knights are to patrol the inside of the castle, to cut off anyone soldiers who do get in."  
>The king turned away again, an indication for Arthur to leave. But he didn't.<p>

"Father," he began again, "Who does this army belong to? Why are you so scared of them?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about them." Uther lied.  
>This was the second cue Uther had given Arthur to leave. But the prince either didn't take the hint or he chose to ignore it.<p>

"But father…" He began, he wasn't allowed to continue.

"Arthur!" His father bellowed, spinning round with a deadly darkness bleeding from his eyes. "Just go." He spat.

This time the prince took the hint, he bowed and left.

Once safely on the other side of the door Arthur exhaled some of his pent up frustration. How on earth was he supposed to lead an army successfully if the king was losing control? What was so terrifying about this particular army? And why were people refusing to talk about it? These thoughts clattered through his head, sending his mind into a daze. But suddenly he was pulled out of his musings with a snap after hearing a shuffling coming from down the hall. He didn't move but could see a shape out of the corner of his eye. A cloaked figure lurking in the shadows, watching him. He crept his hand towards the hilt of his sword. The figure must have seen his action as they took off down the corridor, cloak billowing behind them. Arthur unsheathed his sword and took off after them.

Sprinting down the corridor, Arthur was making a mental log of who this mysterious shadow could be. Using their height, speed, size and gait to narrow down the possibilities. They were too slow to be a soldier. And too tall to be an archer or in the cavalry.  
>Although they were fast Arthur was faster and was catching up with the mysterious stranger. Until…<br>they rounded a corner, meaning that for half a moment Arthur lost sight of them. And from past experience, half a moment could be what stood between success and failure.

He rounded the corner, gaining speed in an attempt to make up the ground, when he collided into Carmen carrying a pile of clothes. Subsequently scattering them on the floor. He was lucky not to have stabbed the servant as his sword was still drawn. Carmen jumped back in shock, waiting a second or two before bending down to clear up the mess.

Arthur halted, staring down the corridor. It was empty. No one had walked this floor but him and the servant before him. Carmen was on the floor, trying to collect up the discarded garments when Arthur grabbed her and pulled her up again.

"Carmen did you see someone come down here?" The prince demanded.

"No there was no one, sire." She replied calmly.

He shook her.  
>"But you must have seen something! Anything?" He cried, now frantic. He was starting to doubt whether he had really seen the figure himself.<p>

"Sire!" The servant replied an air of authority and calm about her, which was surprising considering Arthur had intimidated many grown men with less. "I haven't. Seen. A thing."

Something about Carmen seemed to calm the prince, he let go of her arms, sheathed his sword and began to help her pick up the clothes that she'd dropped.

"I'm sure you and Merlin have got a bet on to see who can break my neck first." She commented jokingly.  
>It didn't work, Arthur was still on edge. They stood up and Arthur handed her back the pile of clothes. She could see Arthur glancing down the corridor. So she tried to pull his attention back.<p>

"Look Arthur," she began, deciding they were beyond formalities at this point, and he didn't object so she carried on. "It's been a hard night, and it's set to get worse. So just keep it together. Camelot's faced worse, we all have. We'll come out of this, I promise, no matter what anyone else says."  
>Her tone was the perfect mix of authority and sympathy, not patronising or condescending at all. She instantly put Arthur at ease.<p>

"Come on." She gestured and he followed her back down the corridor.

Had either the prince or the servant turned back they may have noticed the mysterious cloaked figure staring from a doorway, he was shrouded in darkness and the stench of magic filled the air around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A hidden threat **

**Chapter 5**

**Hello, you gorgeous people! Two in a week, I'm proud of myself! Ok gloating over. This new chapter is when it all kicks off (DUN DUN DUN!) and it's another long one sorry! But why say it in two words when you can say it in ten? Can't wait to see what you guys think. And please review! I'm not getting as many as I did at the start and could really use the constructive criticism to tell me if the story's moving in the right direction. I really appreciate that people have stuck with it, and I guarantee from this point on there will be no more slow moments (I've drawn up a watertight contract to prove it!). By the way, did anyone see the NTAs on Wednesday? How did Merlin not get a single award? How? Anyway no more procrastination, this it. Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin…**

The knights, Merlin and Carmen were assembled in the now empty banqueting hall. There was something haunting about the room, the abandoned food and wine. The discarded gymnast equipment, smoke rising from where the fires had only just been extinguished. It just felt wrong. Arthur's voice threw itself around the space in echoes, bouncing off the stone surfaces adding to the macabre atmosphere. Arthur had been trying to raise morale for the last thirty minutes, and was failing miserably. How could he reassure them when he didn't know himself who they were fighting? Although he would deny it later, Arthur felt the cold grip of fear wrap itself round his mind. He could feel it gnawing at the periphery of every thought and contemplation. It was irrational, Arthur knew it, there was no reason to be scared. As Carmen had pointed out earlier, he had been in far worse situations and he was still alive and well. But there was still a nagging doubt clawing its way out of his subconscious, a doubt that was telling him something wasn't right. Normally Arthur would have trusted his instincts, this is what he had been taught as a knight, but this time, for probably the first time in his life, Arthur ignored those instincts, instead carrying on with his attempt to boost the knight's spirit.

Little did he know every other person in the room felt the same way. Unjustified terror ripping underneath their skin and pulsing through their hearts.

But it wasn't unjustified, far from it. The horror rushing through their minds was not unplanned and it wasn't a reaction to the approaching army. This emotion had been placed in their brains strategically, twisting their conviction to another man's will. Another sorcerer's will.

"We will survive this." Arthur stated, not quite sure he believed it himself. "Because we have something that they don't have. Something that I know will see us through. We have the love of Camelot!" He ended dramatically, although he knew it was all talk. He could feel defeat closing in around him, engulfing everything he saw.

Arthur was pulled out of his hidden melancholy by the warning bell. It rang loud and true, reverberating off the walls, making the room shake. This was it. The signal that the enemy forces had breached the final line of defences, they were inside the castle.

"Positions!" Arthur bellowed and they fell into rank. It was perfectly coordinated like a dance. They drew their swords and stood square, staring at the door. All of them attempting to dispel the now all consuming dread, all of them failing.

Merlin could feel his magic ripping his mind to shreds, he had never felt so out of control. Like some unseen presence was stirring it up. It hurt magnificently. This wasn't fear. Merlin knew fear, he had experienced it while facing sorcerers, monsters, aberrations that defied natural meaning. This was not fear. He could smell the all too familiar scent of dark magic as the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention. He felt a shift in the atmosphere, there was someone behind him. Someone evil and malignant, he knew that much. And he knew that they were unbelievably powerful. Merlin also knew that he did not want to turn round, not for all the money in the world.

The unmistakeable sound of an approaching battalion could be heard from the other side of the door. The last time they had faced the soldiers no one could have guessed the outcome. This time Arthur knew and so did everyone else. A collective shiver ran down their spines, they would claim it was the cold.

The heavy clump of boots approached.  
>Closer and<br>closer and  
>closer and…<p>

A hammering at the oak doors, hundreds of soldiers desperate for carnage. Screams and battle cries were barely audible over the sound of Arthur's heartbeat. His hands were shaking and he could feel a bead of sweat run down his forehead.

"Arthur," Merlin began, "If I die," he couldn't hide the shake in his voice, "I just want you to know…" it was there the fear in his tone was deafening, "You're an idiot."  
>Arthur feigned a laugh.<br>The two men didn't look at each other, they couldn't, for fear of breaking down.

The hammering grew louder, the sound of animals baying for blood. The whole room was encompassed in terror. The doors wouldn't hold for much longer.

Merlin felt his magic bubbling under his skin, it took his last reserves of energy just to keep himself upright and conscious. His head split in pain, his thoughts blurring and his senses going into overdrive. At the moment the threat posed by the army was the least of his worries. In fact being run through by an enemy sword would have been a welcome break from this torture.

The wood splintered, the final defences falling in chunks at Arthur's feet. The bolt across the door finally gave way, sending wooden missiles ricocheting across the hall. The doors were thrown open with an almighty blow. The unbearable screams erupting into an orchestra of sound. Arthur felt his emotions leave him as the warrior took over, adrenaline the only thing keeping him going. And then…

Nothing. The room fell silent. There were no soldiers, no weapons, no sound. Were they should have been, there was simply an empty corridor. Not a single noise could be heard, apart from the steadying heartbeats of Arthur's followers.

This unearthly stillness didn't last for long, from somewhere behind Arthur, the sound of clapping arose. A slow, sinister round of applause.

At that moment Arthur would have preferred the soldiers, the bloodshed, the death. The next three seconds were the longest of his life as he raised his head, inhaled and turned round.

…

"Arthur," he exclaimed excitedly as if addressing an old friend, "Arthur Pendragon!" but his eyes betrayed a dark alter ego.

"So nice to meet you at last," his piercing green eyes glittering with poison, "I knew your father." Suddenly his voiced was laced with malice.

Arthur was shaking, his heart threatening to break through his ribs and his mind whirling. The prince tried to compose himself but an unbearable fire raced through his head, purging it of any reason. He couldn't look at the man standing before him, there was something about him. His eyes, they were… hypnotic. He felt a tremor rush through his body whenever he looked at them. The knights still had their swords drawn and trained on the stranger, not that the weapons would have been any use. The stranger was clearly a sorcerer, what would a sword do?

"You're…" Arthur stammered "You're a…" He couldn't say it, he couldn't admit to it.

So the stranger answered the prince's question for him.  
>"A sorcerer? Yes." He stated deadpan.<p>

"The army?" This was all Arthur could manage. His energy abandoning him, his usually strong will failing him.

"Oh them?" He replied matter-of-factly. "No they're gone now. So you don't need to worry about them." He stated coolly.

Before Arthur could mention that he was worried, as well as confused, about it the sorcerer began again.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here?"

"I could take a guess." Arthur spun round on hearing Gwaine, staring daggers and sending a silent message telling him to shut up. The sorcerer was clearly just as shocked as Arthur.  
>"It's the usual story isn't it, you're a vengeful sorcerer with a past grievance with Arthur or the king and you're here to seek recompense. Really, you people have no originality." Merlin marvelled at the fact that despite that this man could have struck Gwaine down without a second thought he still had the bravado to crack a joke.<p>

The sorcerer could have killed the knight in an instant, but why bother, although annoying he was right about one thing, his grievance was with Arthur not anyone else. Besides he'd spent a lot on his clothes and blood was a nightmare to get out of silk. So he decided to humour him. "Ok, I am here to kill Arthur." The knights stepped forward in unison, raising their swords another inch. The sorcerer didn't seem fazed by the most feared men in the kingdom all threatening to run him through. And why should he? He possessed unimaginable power, he was capable of ripping them to shreds with a single glance.  
>"But don't worry, I'm not a tyrant." He continued, a sort of perverse pleasure weaved into his words. "I'm going to give you a choice, either you give yourself up now in which case you face a quick and noble death, or you challenge me and in doing so enter a world of pain. So which is it? The easy way?" he paused, a psychopathic smile playing across his mouth. "Or the fun way?"<p>

"I think you've underestimated me," Arthur said, stalking towards the sorcerer, refusing to be intimidated. "And you've underestimated Camelot." The prince was now nose to nose with the sorcerer, the knights were on high alert. He stared into the sorcerer's eyes, it was the first time he had held eye contact with the stranger and it hurt. But it was the only time Arthur had felt in control since the villain had arrived, he was going to make this moment last as long as possible. His voice was now nothing more than a low growl. "And that's a very dangerous thing to do."

There was a long moments silence as both men tried to stare the other down.

"You don't know who I am do you?" the sorcerer asked, less than intimidated.  
>He took the prince's blank expression as a no.<br>"Well, that's awfully rude of me not to introduce myself. You have met me before, but you clearly don't remember." He was almost cheery as he said this, but with his next statement he turned, becoming the cruel magician again, "So how about I give you a little reminder."  
>The sorcerer raised his hand, Arthur drew back for a second, thinking he was going to hit him. But he didn't, instead he simply clicked his fingers, the sharp sound rebounded round the room, sending a shudder down everyone's spine. Arthur felt his breathing labour and his vision blur, the sorcerer was draining his last reserves of energy, the prince felt the dark magic bore into his skull, it felt like a rope round his neck. He let out a scream of pain and clutched his head, he heard one of the knights shout his name and run towards him. Looking up at the sorcerer he saw that his once bright green eyes were now glowing an ethereal gold shade. Arthur backed away, terror taking him over, making his head spin. He could feel the weight of the darkness bearing down on him and now he had no choice, he couldn't last any longer. He gave in, and it went black.<p>

Arthur remembered. He remembered the nightmare he'd had the previous evening. Fear paralysed him.  
>He saw himself lying in the council chambers, gasping for breath, pain rushing through every sinew in his body, with a stranger standing over him, killing him, ripping the life force from his body. It may have been a dream, but it felt real. So real that for the first time in years Arthur felt fear, pure unadulterated terror, he felt his head spin and his stomach turn as adrenaline coursed through his body in an attempt to counteract the emotion. And all the while one image plagued Arthur's thoughts. The sorcerer, his killer, standing over him, his piercing green eyes boring into the prince's very soul. Ripping him apart. As he stared into the sorcerer's eyes, he felt his grip on life loosening, his eyes closing and his mind drifting away. In his last moments he was sure he had heard a woman shout his name, but he couldn't be sure, he lost focus as death tightened his grasp on the young prince and he succumbed to the darkness.<br>It must have only been a few seconds but it seemed to last an age. Suddenly Arthur was dragged back to reality. He woke to see Merlin and Carmen next to him, looking over him worried. They were talking to him but he couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. He looked up and Gwaine and Leon had the sorcerer at sword point. Arthur would have said something but he had no energy left, he tried to raise his head but he just felt the darkness encompass him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A hidden threat**

**Chapter 6**

**Two weeks late! I am so sorry! I will understand if none of you read this anymore, but I have been ill in hospital (although this is no excuse, they do have Wi-Fi in hospitals these days!). On that note I would just like to say that everyone in St. Thomas hospital is a GENUINE LEGEND! Honestly I don't know what people mean when they say the NHS is bad. If you, or someone you know, work for the NHS this chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you to all of you! And also thank you if you are still reading this. I love you all! Please review if you like this!**

Merlin felt the dark magic bore into his head as the sorcerer tortured the prince. It was unbearable, he clawed at his head, pulling his hair in a vain attempt to distract himself, it didn't work. He tried to disguise the fact that he was in pain but there was no need. Everyone was so preoccupied with Arthur that Merlin could have grown a tail and they probably wouldn't have noticed. And with good reason, Arthur was clearly in hell compared to Merlin, he had woken up for a second or two but then he had given up again, losing consciousness. The knights panicked, although they managed to hold it together on the surface Merlin knew that underneath it all they were begging for the return of normality. Gwaine had advanced on the sorcerer, bringing his sword to the stranger's throat while Sir Leon followed suit. Although this act of bravery seemed to lack any real meaning. There was very little that the knights could actually do what could a sword do compared to thousands of years of pure power? A demonic smile played across the sorcerer's lips, his beautiful eyes malignant and cruel. A look that screamed _"I know something you don't!"_

Merlin and Carmen were still at Arthur's side, trying to wake him up. Suddenly Carmen felt her heartbeat sky rocket as she and Merlin noticed a horrifying detail. Merlin watched as his friend lay on the cold stone floor, unmoving. A lump grew in his throat.

"Arthur?" Merlin almost shouted at the unconscious prince, "Sire come on, you have to wake up!" he was now panicked, the crack in his voice revealing itself. Without taking his eyes off the sorcerer Gwaine shouted back, "Merlin, what's going on?"

"It's Arthur," the servant replied, his breath shattering his voice "He's stopped breathing."

With these words Gwaine tensed, his hand clenching his sword so tight that it hurt, digging the steel into the sorcerer's throat. The rest of the knights were suitably dumbstruck, unable to contemplate an appropriate reaction. The sorcerer on the other hand reacted quite unsuitably. Being surrounded by half a dozen of Camelot's elite, all revelling in the idea of your death would drive most right minded people to the brink of sanity. But the sorcerer clearly wasn't in his right mind because instead of breaking down in tears or begging for mercy, he laughed. A blood curdling cackle, a sound that could only be likened to fingernails on a blackboard. For a second Gwaine flinched, he could deal with murderers, evil enchanters hell bent on destroying Camelot, abominations summoned from the depths of hell. He could cope with any manner of magical threats, what he could not deal with was that sound. That laughter could have brought grown men to tears, it took all his reserve not to fall to his knees in fear. Luckily he did not have to listen to the cacophony for long. After a few seconds the sorcerer stopped laughing and stared over Gwaine's shoulder, for a second he thought he registered something he had not yet seen on the man's face. Was it fear? Yes, it was! He was scared, of what Gwaine didn't know, but whatever it was was right behind him.

"Let him go." This wasn't a request. "Or I will kill you." Her voice a low growl, she didn't need to shout, her eyes were screaming.  
>There was a second of unearthly silence as the sorcerer weighed up his options. He didn't have any. Carmen stepped between Gwaine and the sorcerer, forcing the knight to lower his sword. She stared into the strangers eyes, it hurt, hundreds of years of power and majesty flooding her mind, but she wouldn't look away, she refused.<p>

He flinched.

That was it. That was all she needed, one second of weakness, she'd won. And he knew it. He looked away, and with that Arthur regained consciousness.

Merlin wasn't quite sure what had happened, Carmen hadn't said anything, she didn't need to. There was a moment or two when Merlin was convinced that Arthur was doomed. No one, not even someone in his physical condition, could survive such punishment. A split second after this thought had entered Merlin's head, it was quickly dispelled. Arthur's body suddenly jack knifed and arched, he drew in great gulps of air and then fell back to the floor, exhausted but alive and conscious.

Arthur had never felt so glad to be alive, he could feel the air filling his lungs again and it felt amazing. He could have got drunk on it. For a short second it felt like he was going to die. He would never tell anyone but he had been terrified.

Carmen stood in front of the sorcerer, neither of them saying a word. If he hadn't of been threatening the lives of everyone in the room Carmen may have commented on how attractive he was. Because he was. His dark tousled hair framed a chiselled and perfectly formed, tanned face. He was ridiculously tall, even towering over some of the knights, the floor length cape added to the impression, his tight shirt and breeches showing off his toned body. He oozed danger and his eyes, you could get lost in them. Under different circumstances Carmen may have been impressed.

She kept being drawn back to those eyes, those piercing green eyes. There was something about them, like she recognised them. They were brilliant, how could she forget eyes like that? But then she realised this was what he wanted, to distract her. She pulled herself back to reality. It hurt but she managed it, she felt a hand on her arm and heard Gwaine's voice. He was calling her, she wanted to answer but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sorcerer. She felt the hot sting of tears run down her cheek.

"Carmen!" Gwaine almost shouted, but this time she did respond. Pulling her gaze from the stranger, exercising considerable effort. She staggered backwards a step or two, she finally looked at Gwaine showing him her fear for a half of a second before she regained her composure.

A moment of uncertainty followed.

It was broken by Leon.  
>"Merlin, get Arthur up to Gaius, Elyan help him. You," this part was addressed at Carmen, "with me. The rest of you, go and find the patrol, make sure there are no more soldiers in the castle." Glad of the structure, everyone followed their given orders. Leon turned to go, when…<p>

"And what about me?" the sorcerer questioned, mockingly.

Sir Leon replied over his shoulder without hesitation, not even giving the sorcerer the privilege of his eye contact he was strong and assertive. "Consider yourself a prisoner of Camelot."

…

Merlin took one arm, Elyan the other. They tried to support Arthur and help him to walk but he simply shook them off.

"I am perfectly capable of walking by myself." The prince stated, trying and failing to hide the slur in his voice.

Elyan tried to protest but Merlin cut him off

"Just leave it." He said, exasperated.

Arthur by this time had started to wander off down the corridor, the wrong corridor. Merlin called after him but it was no use. Clearly the sorcerer's attack had affected Arthur more than he was letting on. This was confirmed when a loud crash rounded the corner. Merlin couldn't see Arthur but hazarding a guess he presumed he'd either fallen over or been met by a herd of stampeding elephants.

"Well," Merlin began, "At least now he won't complain."

…

"But you must know something?" Sir Leon was becoming agitated.

"If I did I would tell you, I promise." Carmen replied trying to get it into the knight's head that she was just as ignorant to the situation as he was.

Leon ran his hand through his hair, he was not used to being helpless, but this was definitely a situation where he was completely out of control. For a knight of Camelot this was a very daunting prospect. He had been questioning her knowledge of the sorcerer since the rest of the knights had left.

"But he listened to you! There must be something!" Leon demanded franticly.

"There isn't, I don't know him! I never have!" She replied just as frantic.

"She really doesn't know." The sorcerer's cool and controlled voice cut in. the pair threw a look at him that made it obvious that his input was an unwelcome presence.  
>"Do you Carmen?" with this Carmen's pulse increased, not for the first time that night. "Well at least not at the moment."<p>

"How do you know my name?" She demanded her voice thick with rage. The sorcerer didn't reply.  
>"How? How do you know my name?" by this time she was screaming, the walls threatening to tumble as the echo of her voice screeched through the hall.<p>

The sorcerer simply smiled a cruel sadistic smile, an expression that could have turned armies.

…

The door to Gaius's chambers flew open and three men staggered in, one of them unconscious. What with Elyan being considerably smaller than the prince and Merlin not as strong, they were both out of breath and on the verge of collapse themselves. Gaius dropped what he was doing and rushed over to the unconscious Arthur, now lying on of the benches.

"What happened?" Gaius enquired, already getting to work on the prince.

"There's a sorcerer, in the castle." Merlin replied exhausted, "something to do with Arthur." At this point he was doubled over trying to get his breath back, he wasn't up for a conversation. "God, Arthur could do with losing some weight!"

Merlin then collapsed on the floor, it was not just from the effort of having to drag Arthur up four flights of stairs. The sorcerer had exhausted the young man, it took all his strength just to stay awake. So Gaius turned to Elyan.

"The sorcerer, what was his name?" he asked.

"He didn't say." Elyan replied, irritated that he could do nothing to help.

"Well, what does he want?" Gaius tried.

"Oh the usual," this time it was Merlin who spoke up, "To kill Arthur, take over Camelot and generally be evil. Why do they always choose the most inconvenient times? Tomorrow's my day off, first one I've had in ages." Merlin rubbed his head in pain, even moaning took up valuable energy.

Gaius turned back to Arthur, he knew from past experience that Merlin was never in the best of moods when he was in pain. And no matter how much he tried to conceal it Gaius could tell that Merlin _was _in pain. The prince bore no indication of an attack, no cuts or bruises.

"What exactly happened?" Gaius asked Elyan.

"I don't know," Elyan replied, "It was like the sorcerer was inside his head."

"I know how that feels." Merlin muttered, pulling his jacket around him he was freezing. He could feel his magic burning under his skin, he knew what the sorcerer was doing. He must have worked out that he had magic, now he was stirring it up in order to cause him as much pain as possible so that he couldn't help Arthur. Merlin knew that he should have been trying to fight him off but he just didn't have the strength. It felt like the sorcerer had his hand round his throat, his head was killing him. It was like no pain he had ever felt. He resisted the urge to scream every profanity he knew at the top of his voice. Instead he gritted his teeth and focused on staying conscious. Gaius crossed the room to a large book shelf filled with potions and concoctions. He paused for a second and pulled out a particularly nasty looking liquid in a small glass vial. He then paced back to Arthur.

"Brace yourself, this won't taste nice." The physician told the unconscious prince.

Gaius then opened Arthur's mouth and poured the liquid down his throat. Within seconds the prince began to react. His eyes moving under his eye lids. After a few minutes he had come round he was groggy and irritated but alive. Before long he was sitting up and listening intently as Elyan recounted the story of the attack. Convinced that the prince was out of danger Gaius now turned his attention to Merlin.

"Merlin could you help me with this." He indicated to a draught that he was making up. He took in his discontented look and ignored it.

Merlin slowly rose to his feet, shaking slightly as his head spun. He didn't even hear Arthur's quip about him acting like a girl, it was drowned out by the pounding in his head. He staggered over to Gaius.

Elyan and Arthur were both worried, Merlin was pale, well he always was but unusually so at this point. He didn't even reply to Arthur's insult which in itself was strange.

Merlin made it over to where Gaius was standing and after the physician had made sure that they were out of ear shot Gaius asked:  
>"What happened, you look like death?"<p>

"Believe me, I feel like it. I'm not too sure it's like the sorcerer's gotten into my head, I think he's in control of my magic." Only after saying it out loud did Merlin realise what he was saying, he was not in control of his own magic! He suddenly felt his heart beat go up as he began to panic.

Gaius clearly felt the same way as his face betrayed his deep worry.

"Can't you fight him off?" Gaius enquired, hoping that the answer might relieve his worrying.

"Don't you think I've tried?" Merlin snapped he instantly felt terrible when he saw the physician's hurt expression. "I'm sorry, I just hate being out of control like this."

Gaius understood it couldn't have been easy for him, knowing that someone was manipulating him and his magic. He carried on, he could see Merlin was tired and in pain but he would be a lot safer if they knew what they were fighting.

"Did you recognise him? The sorcerer?" Gaius enquired.

"No." Merlin replied, infuriated that he was so useless.

Gaius was feeling increasingly helpless just as Merlin was a feeling they did not revel in.

"Did he have any obvious weaknesses?" Gaius asked hoping against hope that he would get a different answer this time.

"No, not that I could see. He's mad, insane, but completely invulnerable." Suddenly the realisation of a memory dawned on Merlin, "Hold on no. Carmen, another servant, she was the only one that could stop him, the only one he'd listen to. She seemed to scare him. I don't know what it is but she's got something to do with this."

End?


	7. Chapter 7

**A Hidden Threat**

**Chapter 7**

**So the next chapter is here! Can't wait to see what you guys think! Thank you for sticking with this but please review, good or bad I appreciate it more than you know. Anyway on with the story, I'm sure the chapters are getting longer each time. Maybe I should set a word limit? Let me know if they're getting too long, I know I can get carried away sometimes! Like I am with these A/Ns! So without further ado, here it is chapter 7…**

"How? How do you know my name?" By this time she was screaming, the walls threatening to tumble as the echo of her voice screeched through the hall.

The sorcerer simply smiled a cruel sadistic smile. An expression that could have turned armies.

This made Carmen's blood boil, she could feel the rage bubbling up inside her. She wanted to kill him, he hadn't even done anything yet, but she wanted to kill him. There was something about this man that made her head spin, a deep rooted fury that went further than defending the young Pendragon. Resentment so pure and so filled with hate that it could have made Satan himself cringe. How could she feel this about a stranger? She didn't understand it. But the most bizarre part was that he didn't feel like a stranger. It was like she knew this villain from past experience.

At that moment one of the knights entered the hall, Carmen cursed under her breath, she couldn't slit the sorcerer's throat with this many witnesses. She didn't look round but felt Sir Leon's hand on her arm, pulling her away from the sorcerer before she really did something stupid.

"How's Arthur?" Came the familiar voice of Gwaine.

"I don't know, we haven't heard from them." Leon said all this without taking his eyes off the sorcerer. By this stage Carmen had stalked away from Leon and was now glaring at the stranger from a distance. Gwaine could sense the tension in the room and in attempt to counteract it continued.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Gwaine began optimistically, "I mean if you haven't heard from them it must mean that Arthur's alright." Gwaine quickly realised that no amount of optimism was going to improve the mood in the room. Sir Leon and Carmen were staring daggers at the stranger, it didn't change the situation but it made them feel better. The sorcerer seemed to recognise this based on his next comment.

"You can give me all the filthy looks in the world, it won't change what happens next." He started smugly.

"I'd like to see you try anything." Gwaine offered, laughing. "You wouldn't even get close to escaping. We're Camelot's finest."

"Well I'm sure even _Camelot's finest _would struggle when they're outnumbered almost three to one." He retorted with a callous grin.

Before Gwaine could comment on this numerical inaccuracy the sorcerer had begun to incant a spell, his enchanting eyes fading to an impossible shade of gold.

"Ácumendlicnes se suhtergan sylfum undéadlicnes hércyme." The air twisted and folded as a great wind blew through the hall, a gold mist appeared at the sorcerer's feet and gradually moved behind him as the age old magic filled the space. Everyone in the room felt the dark magic fill their minds. It now felt as if a full scale hurricane was brewing up inside the room.

The air behind the sorcerer rippled and distorted and when it settled the knights were presented with a disturbing vision. Thirteen men appeared all in black cowls, their faces cast in shadows. Everyone internally thanked that they could not see the men's faces, for they knew that if they could they would be met with an unbearable sight. Gwaine felt a shiver run down his back as he looked upon the men.

"Allow me to introduce the brotherhood of immorality. And may I just say if you were scared of me," The sorcerer began, an air of contempt about him, "Then you'll be terrified of them."

"What do you want?" Gwaine demanded, raising his sword and taking three steps forward.

Within a second of doing so he felt a monstrous pain rush through his head, it felt as if his mind was on fire. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees with a scream.

"How dare you!" The sorcerer bellowed, "You are not worthy to speak to the brotherhood! You shall be punished for your arrogance!" The sorcerer raised his hand and his eyes glowed gold yet again. In response Gwaine screamed in pain, collapsing on his back. He mentally begged for unconsciousness, but the sorcerer would not let him go that easily. If the pain wasn't killing him before it certainly was now.

"Stop! You cannot do this!" This time it was Leon who had spoken up, and instantly Gwaine was released "How dare you invade Camelot torturing and threatening its subjects? You are nothing more than a coward, hiding behind sorcery and magic. It's just smoke and mirrors." Leon would not admit it, but the silence that followed was intimidating. He felt his heart hit his ribs as he attempted to stare down the sorcerer, the stranger's face twisted with rage and bemusement.

"I admire your loyalty," The sorcerer eventually spat, "Even if you are defending an idiot." This last statement was aimed at Gwaine, who was now standing, all the knight could do was glare back on account of the monumental pain.  
>"But I would be more careful what you say, next time it won't be <em>smoke and mirrors<em>." Came the reprisal, fringed with malice.

"Enough!" The sound was incredibly frightening, like some sort of demonic enchantment. "Where is the prince?" Thirteen voices chorused. The chorale was met with stunned silence. It took Leon a few seconds to realise that the question was aimed at him. His mouth dried and his hands began to shake. His voice shook as he replied.

"I don't know." Leon replied less than convincing.

"Well we both know that's a lie." The sorcerer replied as if talking to a child who had misbehaved.

Leon felt his heart race, he'd forgotten about the sorcerer's presence during his orders. The sorcerer smiled at him, his charming demeanour made Leon want to wretch. The sorcerer didn't tear his eyes away from Leon but simply called over his shoulder to the brotherhood.

"He's with Gaius, the physician. He was practically unconscious so he won't put up much of a fight." The sorcerer added with a grin.

…

Arthur was sat up on the bench, his head spinning. At first Gaius thought he was recovering but now he was not so sure. Merlin was still in pain and exhausted, he was curled up in a chair on the other side of the room. Gaius was becoming worried about the prince and his manservant.

Merlin had managed to fall asleep for a short time, but he was fitful. After waking up he refused to let himself fall asleep again, he'd had bloodcurdling nightmares convincing him that exhaustion was better than terror. Although this worked in theory, it is very difficult to stay awake when you've just survived a full scale mental assault.

Arthur had given up on Merlin, at first he tried to cheer him up but now he had realised that neither of them had the strength. Arthur hadn't realised how much the sorcerer's attack had affected Merlin. But looking at him now, passed out in the chair opposite, he seemed drawn and in pain. The prince wondered whether what he was doing was right, he may not have had a choice but Arthur had been prepared from childhood for the trials he would face as a knight and as a prince. Merlin on the other hand was most certainly not prepared. Merlin had put his life on the line for Arthur more times than he cared to imagine. Arthur pretended not to notice, but he'd have to have been blind to be truly ignorant of his servant's deeds for that long. Until now the idiot had survived through sheer luck, and soon his luck was bound to run out. Arthur had lost so many friends over the years, he didn't want to lose another one.

Arthur was suddenly pulled out of his musings as an almighty crash from behind him indicated that someone had just cannoned through the door. He turned round to see Leon, Gwaine and Carmen out of breath and terrified.

Arthur stood up when he saw them, he felt the whole room tip as he did so. He heard Leon's voice, focusing on his voice at least made it easier to stay conscious.

"Sire, it's the sorcerer, he's coming." Leon stated his voice thick with command and authority.

"Well, didn't you try to fight him off?" Elyan asked, he didn't mean for the question to sound as abrupt as it came across.

"Don't you think we tried?" Gwaine commented sharply, revealing a deep cut across his forearm. This is when Elyan also noticed the bruise developing on Leon's cheek and Carmen's split lip. Elyan instantly felt terrible. "He's too strong and there are more of them."

Arthur snatched up his sword, preparing himself for the coming onslaught. Leon protested but Arthur simply brushed it off.

"He's right sire," Gaius interjected, "You can't fight, you're too weak. There's no way you could hold off the sorcerer a second time."

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Arthur yelled, his frustration rearing its head.

"Sire what use are you to anyone dead?" Carmen spoke up. She was also frustrated, confronted with a small army and a stubborn prince.

This time Arthur listened, just to stop them from harassing him, but he didn't put down his sword. Gwaine suggested getting him out of the chambers, but Leon pointed out that the sorcerer and the brotherhood were only a minute or two behind them, if Arthur tried to get out that way then he would run straight into them.

"Upstairs." Gaius suggested.

Arthur followed Gaius towards Merlin room. Passing Merlin Arthur noticed he was still asleep, curled up in the chair, he hadn't moved. Arthur gave him a shake.

"Merlin!" Arthur almost shouted he stirred slightly, "Merlin! Come on you lazy idiot!" The servant groaned slightly but apart from that there was little or no reaction. Arthur knew time was of the essence and Merlin was in trouble. So the prince grabbed his servant by the arms and hauled him up the stairs to his bedroom. Now Merlin may not have been heavy and Arthur was strong, but the effort taken to support Merlin made Arthur's stomach lurch. Gaius pushed the door open to the bedroom and Arthur put Merlin down on the floor. He sat with his back against the wall in a vain attempt to regain his breath.

…

Meanwhile outside the others were preparing for the sorcerer's attack, they had no idea what to expect so were preparing for the worst. They were now all facing the door, swords drawn their faces expressionless. Right on cue the sorcerer entered, bordered by the thirteen members of the brotherhood.

"So we meet again." The sorcerer declared playfully, "Sorry I've always wanted to say that." He laughed.

No one reacted.

"Oh, is no one talking?" He asked mock offended, "Was it something I said?"

Still no one reacted. The sorcerer now put all jokes aside, if no one was going to play along then what was the point?

"Ok, I'll cut to the chase." His eyes suddenly became so much darker, "Hand over the prince and no one has to get hurt. But get in my way then I _will_ destroy you."

"That's quite a threat, considering you need a whole entourage to take on four of us." Gwaine commented his voice lined with contempt.

The sorcerer came to the conclusion that this particular knight was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. He was beginning to assume the latter. He had repeatedly challenged him despite his obvious power and the fact that he had almost burned his mind out. The sorcerer asked himself: "_Why on earth had he allowed the annoying wretch to survive this long?"_ But then he realised that it would be much more fun to watch him die slowly, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a quick and dignified death, he would make sure that Gwaine suffered a particularly nasty demise. But for now he would humour him.

"Oh them," He replied nonchalantly, as if he had only just noticed the hooded men, "No they're just here as spectators. There are a lot of people that want to see Arthur Pendragon dead, these are but a few. And believe me they will get their wish."

The sorcerer and the hooded men advanced a step and so did the knights. On seeing this a smile played across the sorcerer's face._ "Loyalty to the point of stupidity!"_ He mentally sneered.

"Oh," He commented laughing, "So you want to play it like that do you?"

He pulled out a sword. The brotherhood all did the same, revealing massive two handed blades. Gwaine looked down at his own smaller weapon, he thought about cracking a joke but then decided against it, now wasn't the time.

The sorcerer may have admired their bravery but that didn't mean he was going to put up with it.  
>"I can't be bothered with this." He put simply, he raised his hand and, "Clynnan híe út." He incanted casually and with this Gwaine, Elyan, Leon and Carmen all found themselves knocked off their feet by a wall of power. Gwaine was thrown against a bookcase, Elyan and Leon the wall opposite and Carmen over a table and onto the floor. The sorcerer followed by two of the hooded figures then proceeded to the door opposite, stepping over a now unconscious Elyan.<p>

…

Arthur watched through the crack in the door, although he couldn't see much of what was going on he had seen enough to realise that it was going badly. He watched as the sorcerer approached the door in front of him. This seemed to make Arthur forget about any pain he had been suffering from before. Arthur was angry, no one treated his friends like that, and he had decided that the best way to relieve some of his anger was to batter this sorcerer. Even if he was ridiculously outnumbered. Arthur stood up drew back his shoulders and tightened his grip on his sword and stood back as the door was kicked in. Merlin was now fully conscious and standing behind Arthur and Gaius behind him. He'd faced worse, Arthur told himself and truthfully he had but most of the time he was not completely exhausted and surpassed in numbers by this much.

The sorcerer strode in flanked by two hooded men that Arthur did not recognise. The prince raised his sword in defiance, refusing to be intimidated. Merlin was now leaning against the wall looking deathly pale, his eyes flickering. The sorcerer walked straight up to Arthur, he was nose to nose with the prince. Arthur could feel the magic bleeding from the sorcerer's eyes.

"So," The sorcerer began, a morbid enjoyment dripping from his words, "Now the real fun begins."


	8. Chapter 8

A hidden threat

**Chapter 8**

Looking at my stats, I've just realised I have at least one reader on every continent! That's so cool! Today-fanfic, tomorrow-the world! Mwah ha ha! Anyway, enough of my plans for world domination. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this and I hope you're still enjoying it. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

The sorcerer walked straight up to Arthur, he was nose to nose with the prince. Arthur could feel the magic bleeding from the sorcerer's eyes.

"So," The sorcerer began, a morbid enjoyment dripping from his words, "Now the real fun begins."

Arthur raised his sword another inch so it was now under the sorcerer's chin. He stared deep into the monster's eyes and felt nothing but blackness staring back at him. Looking into those eyes made Arthur feel so cold, as if he was looking at the personification of all the evil in the world.

His hands had begun to shake.

His heart beat so hard it hurt.

His breath rattled in his chest.

He couldn't even think straight.

The sorcerer saw this all.

With this the familiar twisted grin spread across the villain's face. He looked down at Arthur's sword with disdain. By this point Arthur was more than unnerved, he was Camelot's greatest warrior. Over the years he had been dealt challenges by the deadliest foes, fought terrifying creatures, faced every single one of his fears and insecurities, he was famed as one of the bravest men of the five kingdoms. Yet this sorcerer had the power to make him shake with fear, Arthur was losing control.

The sorcerer spoke up, "You wouldn't try and kill me," he spat his words drowning in venom, "You've got too much to lose."

"You're wrong," Arthur replied with a surprisingly calm voice, "I will kill you."

Arthur leant forward giving the sorcerer his famous glare. This look was famed for terrifying warriors and magicians alike.

But this time it had no effect at all.

"No." the sorcerer stated simply. Arthur leant back again, shocked. "You won't."

Suddenly the sorcerer's face softened to a smile, it no longer bore the cold malicious expression. He looked over Arthur's shoulder and began again.

"It's Merlin isn't it?" Merlin was shocked to be addressed, he was still resting his head against the wall exhausted. The movement it took to look up made him nauseous. "How are you?" The sorcerer continued, his voice sickly sweet, "You look like death warmed up." and with this the darkness reappeared, sending a chill through the room. He looked back to Arthur, "Like I said, you have too much to lose."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, trying to read the sorcerer. What was he doing? Arthur had a suspicion he knew what the sorcerer was going to do next, he prayed he was wrong. After a moment that felt like an hour Arthur got his confirmation.

"So," the sorcerer reasoned, "I'll give you one last chance. Give yourself up now and nobody else has to die."

Arthur just stood there, resolute. Cold defiance drowning the room. He didn't need to answer, the reply was there in his eyes. The sorcerer saw the prince's decision and a cruel smile played across his face, which then melted into an unbalanced wrath.

"Fine." He spat, "If that's how you want to play it."

The sorcerer raised his hand.

Arthur knew what was coming.

Coldness wrapped the entire room.

The stranger clicked his fingers.

Arthur thought his heart would stop.

The next few seconds seemed to move in double speed. Arthur closed his eyes as the sorcerer raised his hand, expecting to experience the all too familiar pain just as before. He heard the sharp noise, felt it ricochet through his head and… nothing. He opened his eyes. And smiled. It hadn't worked Arthur didn't know why but for some reason the sorcerer's plans had failed. Without his magic he was powerless, Arthur raised his sword.

"You have no power over me anymore." Arthur stated, feeling in control for the first time in a long time, "So I suggest you give up and walk away."

He looked at the sorcerer, but the sorcerer wasn't looking at him. He was staring over the prince's shoulder. Suddenly the smile fell from the Arthur's lips and reappeared on the sorcerer's. Arthur turned round, he wished he hadn't. He saw Merlin leaning against the wall, struggling to stay upright. With a scream of pain Merlin fell to the floor clutching his head. And with this the sorcerer turned back to the prince.

"Oh, I think you'll find I have more power over you than ever." The sorcerer replied, his voice cancerous and cruel.

…

Merlin felt the pain rip through his chest, like a contagion it spread up into his throat and head. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. He collapsed unable to support his own body weight; he felt Arthur's hand on his arm and heard his voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. His voice was the last thing he remembered before he lost his battle with consciousness.

…

Arthur watched as his friend choked. He threw a look at the sorcerer, if looks could kill then Arthur would not have needed to worry about his opponent. But what could a look do? Arthur felt the panic rise in his head as he watched Merlin fall under the sorcerer's spell. He sheathed his sword and fell to his knees next to his friend.

"He's struggling to breath." Gaius stated.

Arthur did not need Gaius to illustrate this, Merlin was doing a pretty good job himself. His breathing was strained and his chest was barely moving. Arthur looked to Gaius for help.

"Gaius, you have to do something!" Arthur demanded it may have come across abrupt but now was not the time for manners.

Gaius was at a loss to do anything. He was a physician, there was no way he could counteract the sorcerer's actions.

"I can't, I…" Gaius replied helpless.

"Gaius he's dying!" Arthur pleaded. Gaius had known the boy since he was a child yet he had rarely seen Arthur so scared. It was somewhat unnerving to see a man so strong exposing his vulnerable side

"Yes he is." Came the reply, but not from Gaius's lips. On hearing the voice something snapped inside Arthur. He unsheathed his sword and pounced on the sorcerer, pinning him to the wall, pressing his sword to the sorcerer's throat.

"Let him go!" Arthur growled his voice could have cut through iron.

"Like I said," the sorcerer replied his voice cold and steely. "Give yourself up and no one else has to die."

Arthur looked over to Merlin, he was deteriorating fast. He had stopped fighting and his breathing was barely visible. He had to make a decision he couldn't watch Merlin die. He felt the cold grip of fear wrap around his throat. Sense willed him not to but since when did Arthur listen to sense?

"Fine." Arthur uttered. He lowered his sword and bowed his head, he couldn't bear to look upon that face again. He couldn't bear to look upon that smile. But no sooner had the words left his lips Arthur heard a sharp gasp from across the room, Merlin was conscious and breathing again. He couldn't look. He heard Merlin call his name but he couldn't meet his gaze. He didn't resist as the two members of the brotherhood grabbed him roughly by each arm. He heard Merlin's protest.

"Merlin, stop." The prince said, defeated.

The sorcerer stalked up to Arthur, this time he had to look the villain in the eye, he had no choice. The sorcerer plucked the sword out of Arthur's hand.

"Shame." The sorcerer stated, genuinely disappointed, "I expected so much more." He then turned to hooded men "Take him away."

The men went to lead Arthur out of the room but Merlin was now standing and if Arthur was not going to fight back then he'd have to.

"Stop!" Merlin shouted, "You can't do this. Who are you?" Merlin demanded, it was the first time he'd felt in control since the sorcerer had arrived, he was planning on making the most of it. Little did he know that this sensation would be short lived.

The sorcerer spun round, his eyes burning with an age old fire. Anger dripped from every pore, Merlin felt the sorcerer's eyes boring into his soul, searching every inch of his heart for all of his hopes and fears. And he found them.

The sorcerer advanced towards Merlin. Merlin could see the evil in his eyes, he could feel it emanating from his skin. He felt it as the sorcerer grabbed him by the throat. He saw Arthur tense as he choked.

"Leave him alone." Arthur demanded

The sorcerer ignored the prince instead he leaned in and whispered in Merlin's ear.

"It doesn't matter who I am." The sorcerer hissed, "What does matter is that I know who you are, I know what you are, and I know who you are going to become. And believe me I will stop at nothing to drain you of every last drop of power you possess. So if were you I'd stay out of my way."

With this he threw Merlin back, flashed him a smile and lead Arthur and the two members of the brotherhood out of the room.

As if it was an afterthought the sorcerer turned round and addressed the two of them.

"Oh and don't follow me, or I will kill you both."

…

Arthur was lead out of the physician's chambers. It took all of his reserve not to react when he saw the knights and Carmen out cold. He knew that there was no point in lashing out, he was no longer in control. Besides the sorcerer was looking for another chance to hurt the people he cared for. And the next time he may not have been able to save them. He noticed a nasty looking gash across Gwaine's head. "_Ignore it"_ he told himself, _"He's faced worse, they all have. They'll be fine" _He only hoped he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**A hidden threat **

**Chapter 9**

**So the ninth chapter is here! It's come round fast hasn't it? This is where the pressure **_**really **_**gets turned up. Now it may not be perfect, there is a lot of dialogue so it's not very descriptive (which is annoying because description is me forte, even if I do say so myself!), but I promise you what I lack in this chapter will certainly be made up for in the next couple of chapters! There are some really good twists! Probably shouldn't have said that, oh well. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and read, I love you all! And remember to review (even if it just a smiley!) it means the world to me! Wow this AN is really long, sorry! So here it is…**

Being dragged back to consciousness was not a feeling that Gwaine was used to or one that he enjoyed. As his eyes flicked open the first thing he registered was pain, a massive amount of pain. It took him a while but eventually he made it to his feet and when he did he saw the extent of the carnage that had been bought about in Gaius's chambers. He surveyed the room, he was the first one to regain consciousness, but Elyan and Carmen were beginning to stir. Then Gwaine remembered what had happened, he rushed towards the door on the opposite side of the room, the movement made him want to vomit.

…

It had been a matter of seconds since the sorcerer had left, Merlin made for the door in an attempt to follow him. Suddenly he saw the handle move he braced himself, picking up a nearby candlestick he prepared himself for another onslaught. He was visibly relieved when it was Gwaine on the other side of the door Gwaine not so much; a candlestick to the head was not exactly what he needed at that point. Merlin noticed a nasty looking gash across Gwaine's forehead, it was bleeding badly and seemed to be affecting his balance.

Gwaine looked around the room and noticed, "Where's Arthur?" he asked trying to banish the slur from his voice.

There was an uncomfortable silence, Merlin looked to Gwaine soundlessly begging him not to ask for an explanation.

…

Arthur was thrown roughly to the stone floor, he landed on his knees painfully. The sorcerer stalked in front of him, Arthur felt a lump grow in his throat, there was something familiar about this scene. No. he refused to accept it, pushing it to the back of his mind. It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything. Although he tried to convince himself it was just tricks, he just couldn't shake the feeling that this was predetermined. Despite these feelings the prince was determined to regain control, he had had enough of these power games and he was going to put an end to them now. But it seemed the sorcerer had other ideas.

"I'm really very disappointed," the sorcerer mocked "I thought the great Pendragon would put up a bit more of a fight."

Arthur didn't answer

…

"We've got to go!" Gwaine proclaimed heading for the door picking up his discarded sword on the way. He narrowly avoided walking into a bench

"Do you have to be so loud?" Carmen moaned, she had finally regained consciousness and was standing, clearly the gravity of the situation hadn't quite hit her yet.

Gwaine was getting increasingly agitated, people were not moving as fast as he had hoped. He ignored Carmen's previous statement.

"We need to go, now." Gwaine demanded, at this point patience was not top of his priorities.

"Are you all right?" Carmen asked Merlin, she was worried about him, he looked pale and drawn.

"Fine, I'm fine." He lied, "What about you?"

"I feel like I've drunk a whole army under the table." She joked, but judging from his face Merlin was not in the mood for jokes.

Gwaine was getting impatient, something Merlin picked up on instantly.

"Gwaine you can't go anywhere, not in that state." Merlin pointed out. Annoyingly, Gwaine thought, he was right his head was pounding and his balance was non-existent, not that he was going to admit it.

"Merlin I'm fine." Gwaine protested as he tripped over a stool, he spun round, yeah, he'd seen. Merlin raised one eyebrow. "Merlin I'm fine, really." He really wasn't, but Merlin seemed convinced for now.

"Besides aren't we missing the point? Arthur's in trouble we need to get down there!" Gwaine pointed out, suddenly all the men fell into rank picking up their swords and dusting themselves down. Carmen picked up her sword and went to join them but was stopped by Sir Leon.

"No," he began abruptly, "not you."

This statement was met with a look of bewilderment and mild annoyance form Carmen.

"I'm sorry but you can't come." Leon declared.

"And why is that?" Carmen demanded trying to fight back the rage in her voice.

"Well, we hardly know you." He reasoned he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else, "Don't you just think it's all a bit convenient? You turned up at exactly the same time as the sorcerer!"

"Hold on what are you saying?" She had stopped trying to fight it now, the wrath in her tone finally revealing itself. She resented such an accusation.

"I just don't understand why you're so willing to help Arthur. You're not even from Camelot." Leon was clearly not angry, just confused.

"Me and the Pendragons, we have a… history." She bowed her head, the words were barely audible as if she was ashamed.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" He demanded. He grew angry now, Leon didn't like being like being left in the dark. He received no answer to his question. He gave up they had wasted too much time already. With a sigh he turned to leave. Carmen bowed her head in embarrassment, that could have gone better. Merlin turned to her.

"I'm sorry." He said, putting his hand on her arm with a sympathetic glance

"It's understandable. Why should he trust me? It is all a bit _convenient_."

"I trust you." Merlin confessed and he meant it, there was something about her, he may have only met Carmen a few hours before but he would have felt safe to put his life in her hands and had a feeling that soon he would have to. "Completely."

"Look after them." She said to him.

There was a call from the corridor, Merlin gave Carmen one last look of reassurance and turned to leave.

"Oh and Gaius," he enquired as an afterthought, "Could you find out a bit more about the sorcerer? At least then we'll know who we're fighting."

Gaius nodded in reply.

"Merlin," Gaius responded with a worried expression, "Be careful."

"You know me I'm always careful." Merlin replied, turned and left.

…

"Get out." He demanded, but his demand was not met so he repeated it a considerable volume. The brotherhood left the council chambers leaving the sorcerer and Arthur alone together.

The sorcerer threw Arthur's sword to the ground in front of him. He glared at the prince.

"Get up." He spat, drawing his own sword.

Arthur stood, his gaze fixed upon the enemy. He had no idea what was going on, he was at the sorcerer's mercy yet he chose to fight him.

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur spat.

"I want to give you a chance." He replied.

They circled each other, trying to get the measure of their opponent.

"There are a few questions you've yet to answer." Arthur stated coolly, he didn't really care about the answers, he was just stalling.

"The army?" he asked.

The sorcerer raised his sword and Arthur looked away, preparing for the fatal blow. Which didn't come.

The sorcerer lunged at Arthur, his sword barely missing the prince's throat.

"Oh no they were a figment of everyone's imagination. It emptied the castle, made it a lot easier to find you and scared everyone. I looked into Uther's heart and found his greatest fear. Well his second greatest fear." The sorcerer explained

He launched attack after attack but Arthur was too quick, blocking every single blow that was dealt him.

"Well what was the first?" Arthur asked, hoping it would buy him some time.

Arthur could feel himself flagging, he had been fighting all night and couldn't find any more energy. The sorcerer could see this. With a crushing blow he brought his sword down on Arthur's shoulder, felling him. Arthur lay on his back his sword meters from him, there was no way he could get hold of it now, the sorcerer had his sword to the prince's throat.

"Take a wild guess" he hissed, pressing the sword further into Arthur's neck. "That's another Pendragon prince I can add to the list." He smiled cruelly at Arthur.

…

Gaius and Carmen had been searching through the books for a while now searching for something that might have shed some light on the sorcerer. So far it had been fruitless.

Until Gaius was flicking through probably the sixteenth book on sorcery when,

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "There's only one sorcerer who matches his description."

Carmen rushed over to him, desperate to see who the sorcerer was.

"Well, who is he then?" she asked.

"His name is Lucan, he was a courtier of Camelot a hundred years ago, he swore vengeance on the Pendragons after he was banished. It doesn't have any other information though." Gaius stated drawing a blank.

Carmen's face dropped, her blood boiled as every single emotion went into overdrive. It had been years since she'd allowed herself to feel such feelings. Her vision blurred and her hands began to shake.

"Are you sure?" she questioned trying to cap her anger, "Are you one hundred per cent sure that's who he is?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Gaius answered.

Carmen picked up her sword from the table and ran towards the door, shouting over her shoulder as she went.

"Then we don't need any more information!"

Gaius was left alone in his chambers, not entirely sure of what was going on.

…

Carmen skidded round the corner and was met with the sight of the knights preparing to enter the council chambers. Carmen spotted Merlin and walked straight up to him, she pulled him to one side.

"Merlin." she whispered, cautious that none of the others heard their conversation.

"You're not supposed to be here." Merlin warned her.

"No I'm not." She replied absently, unconcerned with that the fact at that point in time, she continued franticly, "Merlin does he know?"

"Does who know what?" He replied confused.

"Lucan, the sorcerer, does he know about your magic?" She whispered impatiently.

Merlin's face fell, he grabbed her arm and pulled her further away from the crowd.

"How do you know?" He demanded, defensive and angry.

"It's obvious," She answered simply, "But that's not the point, does he know?" She repeated for the third time, now panicked.

"No," He lied, "I don't think so."

Carmen exhaled visibly relieved Merlin was not so relaxed.

"Would it make a difference if he did?"

Carmen stared into his eyes, her tone as cold as ice and her face like stone.

"He'd tear you apart."

A shiver ran down Merlin's spine.

"I thought I told you not to come down here." Leon's voice sounded round the corner. Carmen turned round to see Leon standing in the corridor looking thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I had to come." She reasoned.

"Leon please, just trust her." Merlin begged.

Leon looked to Merlin, he might not admit it but he trusted the servant's judgement, he had never been wrong before. He appreciated the young man's interjection, he was incredibly good at preventing a man from acting like a prat.

"Fine." He gave in and turned away.

"Thank you." She told him as they made their way back to the group.

Carmen looked over to Gwaine, he looked pale and weak. He had been through so much that night and it was getting the better of him. He put his hand to his head as a bolt of pain shot through him. Carmen was concerned and Merlin saw.

"He's getting worse." Merlin said anxiously "He's not listening, just keeps insisting he'll be alright."

"I'm sure he will be." Carmen said she only hoped she was right.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream erupted from the other side of the doors. Everyone looked to the doors as if they would provide some sort of information. Merlin didn't need information.

"That was Arthur." Merlin stated his voice steely.

…

"Ábréatan hine, hand mec andfangol sáwol, hand mec sé sáwol sylfum sé æðeling Arthur Pendragon. Hé diht áfindan mín ádle!"

With every word the pain grew worse, an unbearable agony tore through Arthur's body as the sorcerer killed him. The prince stared up at the sorcerer, his eyes were aglow boring into Arthur's soul. The torture was indescribable, it was relentless. He was unable to focus on anything, he couldn't even hear himself screaming.

And then it stopped.

He couldn't feel anything anymore, everything went black. He could feel his grip on life loosening. Arthur suddenly felt so cold fear wrapped itself round him. He was sure he heard a woman say his name. _Was it Gwen? Gwen_. Something about that name made him pull back. _Who was she? _And then Arthur remembered he let the memory of her fill him up. Her smile, her eyes, her voice. And he found the strength to fight.

…

They hammered at the doors, they all knew it was in vain. Those doors could withstand an army, they were designed to. Every second they wasted Arthur could have been dying. Carmen pulled Merlin to one side.

"You could get it open?" She whispered

"But they'll see." He pointed out.

"Merlin, come on! If there was a time to take a risk this is definitely it!" She encouraged.

She ran back towards the group, trying to help. Merlin stayed where he was, allowing his magic to fill him up and take control of him he uttered the words "Onlúcan sé dor." His eyes glowed gold as he felt the magic leave him. He heard the lock on the doors click. He gave Carmen a wink as Elyan shoved the doors open, they ran into the council chambers swords drawn.


	10. Chapter 10

A Hidden Threat

**Chapter 10**

**Hello you gorgeous, sexy people! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed alerted favourited and read, I love you all. I have recently placed a poll on my profile page asking what you would like to see me write next. Take part. Go on. You know you want to. So next chapter, I know it's a bit shorter than normal, but I promise the next one will be longer. So enjoy and please, please please review and I will send you a personal message. There's no need to be shy, contrary to popular belief I am actually very nice!**

He gave Carmen a wink as Elyan shoved the doors open, they ran into the council chambers swords drawn. As soon as they stepped into the room they were hit with the unmistakeable impact of dark magic. They were met with a spine chilling sight. The sorcerer was standing over an unconscious Arthur, his eyes groaning with magic. Lucan stepped away from the prince to face the crowd, his words were doused in poison.

"Here comes the cavalry." He spat, his voice lined with resentment.

Carmen and Merlin ran over to Arthur, Merlin knelt down next to him as did Carmen. Merlin felt his breath catch in his throat in panic when he saw his friend in such a state. He should have done something, he knew it, he should have stopped Arthur from leaving. He watched as Arthur struggled to breath, he was shaking. He knew Arthur would survive this, he always did, but for the life of him Merlin couldn't think how.

He met Carmen's gaze.

"Arthur, Arthur come on you have to wake up!" Carmen pleaded. She met Merlin's gaze, the young man was anxious and not just about his friend, she guessed what he was going to do, she couldn't let him use magic, not with everyone watching. The knights had positioned themselves in a circle round Lucan and were staring daggers at him, swords drawn. Carmen heard a cruel laugh escape his lips. With this she snapped, getting up off the floor and striding over to him, she then grabbed him by the throat, pushing him backwards.

"Reverse it." She screamed in his face. "Reverse the spell!"

"And why should I do that?" He laughed, he was enjoying this.

Carmen leaned into Lucan, whispering in his ear her voice was now a malignant hiss. Her eyes burned with rage.

"Because you know who I am, you know what I'm capable of, you've seen it first-hand." She leaned away and shot him a smile, a smile so filled with venom that no one would have been able recreate it, not even with all the hell fire in the devil's possession. Lucan couldn't hold eye contact.

"Fine." He looked away and at that moment, Merlin saw a change in Arthur. His previously still eyes were now rolling under their lids and his hand twitched. Eventually he was conscious and alert.

"Get him out of here." Lucan demanded of the knights

They were not going to wait for another chance, Merlin grabbed Arthur assisted by Elyan, despite Arthur's protests that he was "_absolutely fine"_ and they proceeded to the door. Leon and Gwaine were not happy about letting Lucan get away a second time but it seemed they had no choice, they were in no position to negotiate. Carmen made to leave but she couldn't move, she felt a cold hand on her arm it sent shivers down her spine. She looked round and saw Lucan, his fingers wrapped round her arm, it hurt, his touch seemed to drain all of her energy. She dropped her sword and it fell to the stone floor with a crash.

"Get off me." She uttered, the words muted by her lethargy.

By this time all of the knights had made it out of the hall, she was alone with the villain. Gwaine looked round on the sound of her sword falling, he stalked back toward Lucan, his head was now pounding and it took everything he had to just walk in a straight line.

"I just want to talk." He whispered silkily in her ear.

"I have nothing to say to you." She stated, resolute but tired.

"You heard her." Gwaine added, sword drawn circling Lucan.

"Gwaine!" Lucan cooed, "How's the head?

Carmen could still feel his hand on her skin and it made her feel sick. She took this opportunity to get away from him, elbowing him in the ribs and making for the doors, grabbing her sword on the way.

"Run!" she shouted to Gwaine.

But Lucan was not going to let her get away that easily, he raised his hand and…

"Ádræfan sé hyrd." Lucan pronounced and with that the great oak doors slammed shut.

They both ran towards the door, refusing to believe that they were trapped. They hammered on the door desperate for the others outside to hear them and do something, both Gwaine and Carmen knew that they'd need a miracle to survive this on their own. They both turned round, finally facing their enemy. He was the perfect embodiment of a demon. Carmen looked to Gwaine, he looked like death, he was pale and drawn and could barely stand up. The attack had taken its toll on him and it was meant to, Carmen knew this sorcerer, she knew his style. He would drain his victims of all energy until they couldn't fight back, then he would tear them apart. He was a coward. Lucan smiled as Gwaine lost consciousness

Gwaine could feel his energy leaving him, his head was killing him. He could barely breathe. He felt his legs give way, and then it went black.

…

Merlin heard the door slam behind him, he threw a look over his shoulder. He could feel the magic bleeding from behind the wood. He then heard Arthur's worried tone from behind his head.

"Where's Gwaine and Carmen?" Arthur demanded.

The next thing they heard was hammering at the doors, pleads of escape. Followed by a scream that made the men's blood run cold. Then silence.

…

"Why are you doing this?" Carmen asked, repressing the fear and fighting back the shake in her voice.

"You know why." He hissed callously, ice formed on every word. "I never got you back for what you did to me, it seems now is the perfect opportunity. I am going to destroy you."

He raised his hand, Carmen backed away but she had nowhere to go. She knew what was coming.

"Máius héo onfindan cwealm!" Lucan incanted, his voice stirring up centuries of magic and power.

Carmen screamed, the pain was unbearable. She couldn't last more than three seconds before falling to the floor in agony. Luckily it didn't last long, ten seconds at the most, but that was all that was needed, it could have easily killed her. But he wouldn't let her go that easily, he wanted her to hurt just as he had hurt.

Carmen lay on the floor, Lucan was prowling towards her. She didn't want him anywhere near her. In a rash decision-maybe one that she'd regret later-she raised her arm and allowed the magic to fill her body, her eyes glowed gold and…

"Ágælan hine áflíegung"

Lucan was thrown away from her, he hit the opposite wall and slid to the floor, unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Hidden Threat**

**Chapter 11**

**So this is the eleventh chapter, we left it with Gwaine and Carmen locked in the council chambers with an unconscious sorcerer. And I'm afraid to say, things aren't looking up for them at the moment. Cliff hanger at the end so you're probably all going to hate me, but I just loved the structure of this chapter. I think completing it all in one go would ruin the effect, you'll probably disagree, but anyway. Here it is, chapter eleven**

Gwaine opened his eyes. He prepared himself for the pain, there wasn't any. He lifted his head, it didn't feel heavy or tight like before. It was a strange sensation but he felt a lot better. He saw Lucan lying on the floor on the other side of the room, he looked over to Carmen, she was lying with her back to him.

Carmen heard Gwaine move, she couldn't turn round. She just couldn't face him, this was all her fault. She felt a tear slide down her face. Carmen felt Gwaine's hand on her arm, she had to look at him. She pulled herself up, it was so painful. It hurt to even breathe.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked worried.

"Yes." She lied, refusing to meet his gaze.

Carmen stood up, her head span as she did so but she concealed it well. She was not going to give Gwaine reason to worry about her, he had enough to deal with at that moment. She wandered over to a table, picking up a jug of wine and taking it back to where she was sitting. She handed Gwaine the jug and in reply he offered her a satisfied smile.

"You can fight, you can intimidate sorcerers, and you can find a constant supply of alcohol. Marry me." Gwaine joked, taking the jug of wine gratefully.

"Oh, I'd have to be really drunk before I did that again!" She replied, trying to hide the pain that threatened to crack her voice.

"Again?" Gwaine asked, she hadn't given away anything about herself so far so he was curious about her background. "So you're married?"

"No." She ended, it was not something that she was overly keen on getting into a conversation over, but then Gwaine was hardly the most perceptive man in the world.

"But you were?" He continued, failing to see the obvious hints that were being dropped. Carmen decided that it was just easier to tell him, she sat down next to him, grabbed the jug out of his hand and took a swig. The alcohol burnt her mouth were she'd split her lip before but it numbed the pain in the rest of her body, if only for a moment.

"Yeah I was," She continued after handing him back the wine, "You probably would have found out anyway." She paused, did she really want to burden Gwaine with her problems? He seemed sweet, he _was_ sweet. Did he really want to hear about her history? She decided she'd tell him the bare minimum, the less he knew the less he was in danger. "Well I was sort of, I was betrothed. But I didn't love him, he was cruel and he didn't care about me. I fell in love with someone else, a man of status. Me just being a servant, well it didn't go down well. But that was a long time ago, he's dead now. " This is where she ended, a tear rolled down her cheek as her heart threatened to tear in two and pain blinded her. Gwaine placed his hand on hers that tiny gesture seemed to make such a difference, his touch was like gold dust. As she looked into his eyes it felt as if there was the smallest bit of light bleeding through the seemingly endless darkness. She hadn't felt like this in years. Gwaine was convinced they were going to be killed at any moment, but Carmen felt so alive.

Suddenly they were both pulled out of their thoughts as a thumping resounded from the other end of the hall, it was The Brotherhood. They may not of been to intelligent but they were beginning to realise that something was wrong, they were going to smash down the door to get in and considering they consisted of a small mob it wouldn't take them long. Carmen looked to the door, her heart racing, terrified. She didn't need to turn her head to realise that Gwaine felt the same way. She could feel it, his hand had wrapped round hers tightening with every thump. It hurt but his touch was the only source of comfort at that point so there was no way she was going to let him let go.

"They're going to kill us." Carmen confirmed both their fears.

Gwaine knew she was right, they would need a miracle to get out of this, _"Well," _He thought, _"At least I'm going out with a bang!"_ At this point a thought occurred to him, call it bravery or stubbornness, whatever it was it kept him fighting. If he was going to die he wanted to be remembered and not for running or begging for mercy. He wanted to be remembered for staying loyal and true, he wanted to be remembered for giving the enemy hell!

Gwaine stood up, drawing himself up to his full height and unsheathing his sword. The steel glinted flawlessly in the moonlight that dripped through the stain glass windows. He pulled his head up letting his perfect hair fall about his face. His deep brown eyes echoed the solidity and determination in his voice. He offered Carmen his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Well I don't know about you," He started, all fear banished from his voice, an ability that can only be mastered by a man who knows he's about to die, "But I'm going to give them a fight they'll never forget!"

Carmen picked up her sword, it seemed heavier than before. The steel was cold and unforgiving. Her heart crashed against her ribs as her breathing sky rocketed. Strangely it felt good. She felt completely at peace for the first time in forever.

The hammering grew louder.

Gwaine tried to steady his hands.

Carmen tried to still her heart.

The door wouldn't last long.

They had seconds left before…

Hell descended.

Moments passed, it felt like hours. Carmen's hands shook, she looked to Gwaine, he smiled, she smiled back. It didn't help.

Suddenly the door fractured into a thousand pieces, throwing splinters at the opposite wall. The next few seconds seemed to move agonisingly slowly. The Brotherhood of Immortality stepped through the hole in the wall where the door used to be and stared at Carmen and Gwaine. There facelessness was demonic. Carmen and Gwaine raised their swords in unison, trying to disguise the uncontrollable tremors running through their bodies. Gwaine would have given anything, all the money in the world, to have Arthur hurl one last insult at him, to see Merlin's cheeky grin, or hear Gwen's perfect laugh just one more time.

He looked over to Carmen, she stood there, resolute. She faced The Brotherhood with her head held high and her eyes locked forward. He watched a she steadied her breathing, tightened her grip on her sword… and strode forward.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Hidden Threat**

**Chapter 12**

**Right, so I know it's been forever and if you have seen my recent A/N you will realise that school is KILLING me! But you will be pleased to hear that I found a couple of hours today to write this. it's not going to be mind blowing but just bear with me and I guarantee I will have the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks! So make sure you review and, if you haven't already, check out my drabbles: Camelot Capers! So shameless plug out of the way, on with the story…**

Carmen looked up, her gaze fixed upon her death, she felt her heart beat steady as she accepted the inevitable. She couldn't look at Gwaine, she knew that it would hurt too much, she also knew that he felt the same. She took a step towards The Brotherhood, Gwaine followed suit.

She wanted to turn round, she wanted to turn and run towards the door. She wanted to pound her fists on the wood, demanding to know why Merlin and Arthur hadn't got them out yet. She wanted to scream in fear.

But she didn't.

What would that do? How would that help? How would that defeat these monsters? It would have been exactly what Lucan wanted. He wanted to scare her, he wanted her terrified. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. So she took another step forward.

So did The Brotherhood.

…

"We have to get them out of there!" Arthur shouted. The sudden rush of adrenaline had made him almost completely forget about the previous attempt on his life.

They had been trying to penetrate the door for what felt like hours, it was all in vain. There was no way the doors were giving way. They all knew this but refused to give up.

"We've got to find another way in." Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him, he knew his servant was stating the obvious, but he also knew that there was only one other way into the hall.

"The other entrance." Arthur stated, he took in and then promptly ignored the looks of scepticism from his knights.

"Arthur we can't, we'd run straight into The Brotherhood, its suicide!" Elyan protested, Arthur rarely made mistakes but when he did he really got it wrong.

"We can't just leave them." Arthur threw back at him.

Elyan sank, he knew the prince was right. Gwaine was not just a fellow knight but also a friend, he meant a lot to them. Although he may have been drunk a lot of the time, he had always been loyal and always seemed to have the right words to make a situation better. And Carmen, in the few short hours that they had known her she had proven herself to be true hearted and brave. She had risked so much for the prince and Camelot and although they couldn't understand her motivation they certainly admired her courage. They had to help them, even if it meant putting themselves in the firing line.

Arthur could see they knew this. He drew himself up to his full height, picked up his sword and gave them the look. This look had inspired armies to follow him into battle, even when they knew that all the odds were stacked well against them. It had made great warriors fall to their knees in dread. He had defeated sorcerers and enchantresses with that look.

And he was going to do it again.

"Now, who's with me?" Arthur questioned.

…

He could feel the cold stone against his skin, his head throbbed as he opened his eyes, the light burning every sense suddenly everything became clear in an episode of painful realisation. The first thing he saw was her, his blood boiled as he looked upon her face, he remembered how she had knocked him out. It made him feel sick with rage. But then something struck him. She looked afraid, she was trying to conceal it but she had never been very good at lying. Her fear gave him the strength to rise to his feet, she would pay for what she'd done. As he stood up he took great delight in watching her face melt to an expression of uncontrollable terror. He lived off her fear. He always had.

…

Carmen felt sick with panic as she watched Lucan rise to his feet, she felt her sword drop to her side. At this point The Brotherhood was no threat, they could have ripped her to shreds that very moment and she probably would have thanked them, at least she wouldn't have to look upon that face. That smile, it was a smile that could drive anyone to madness.

Everyone in the room stopped moving as soon as Lucan made it to his feet, he registered the look of rage on Gwaine's face and then promptly ignored it. He strode towards Carmen, determined. He stopped inches from her face. He didn't say anything, he just watched as she raised her sword again. He didn't say anything as he drew his own. He only broke the silence when Gwaine took a step forward.

"Hold him." He threw over his shoulder, within a fraction of a second Gwaine found himself flanked by a member of the brotherhood. They snatched his sword out of his hand and threw it against the wall.

Carmen cast him a concerned look, a look that Lucan saw. He smiled, that had always been her weakness, she cared about people. It was a weakness that he could use to his advantage.

He raised his sword, throwing a blow he caught her off guard he forced her to take a step backwards. She returned the assault with a series of strikes, but he was too good, blocking every one. He offered another attack, the force of which sent her flying. She eventually regained her balance but for a second she was undefended, he took this chance and knocked her sword out of her hand. It went clattering across the stone floor. A moment of silence followed. She didn't care anymore, she didn't care what he did, she just wanted it over with. He stalked over to her, his face contorted with a demonic unnatural appearance. He heard Gwaine protest as he grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall, he leant into her. She winced in pain. He leant further in and whispered in her ear, his voice a serpentine, toxic undertone.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me." He snarled.

Carmen couldn't breathe, she clawed at Lucan's hand but he just tightened his grip. She felt her head tighten, a black mist appeared around the periphery of her vision. She felt her body grow heavy as her hands dropped to her sides, her legs collapsed underneath her. She felt the last of her breath catch in her throat. She felt the pain as she hit the floor. She heard Arthur's voice, he was shouting something incredibly rude.

…

Arthur led the men round through the kitchens to the other side of the hall, well Merlin did as he was the only one who knew his way round the kitchens, it had certainly taken longer than they had anticipated. By the time they got to the hall they were clearly too late. The door had been ripped off its hinges and a deathly silence emanated from the room.

Arthur made a series of hand gestures that left Merlin nonplussed but clearly made sense to the other men. They entered the room silently, creeping round behind the brotherhood. The idea was to attack while they had the element of surprise and before the opposition could arm themselves. This didn't go exactly to plan. Merlin was at the back of the group, he was concentrating so much on the enemy and not getting run through by one of them that he didn't notice the discarded crockery littering the floor. It was only inevitable that he kicked one of the jugs on the ground, sending it spinning across the stone. Very noisily.

Arthur turned round, he had just enough time to shoot Merlin a look that screamed, _"In my mind I've killed you! Repeatedly!"_ Before The Brotherhood spun round, swords brandished. Arthur found another couple of seconds to shout a profanity in Merlin's direction before The Brotherhood advanced.

The fight erupted in a dissonance of steel and battle cries. The knights were outnumbered, and outflanked but there were very few that could even begin to rival the knights of Camelot. They may not have managed to kill them – it is extremely difficult to kill a powerful sorcerer, as any self-respecting warlock will tell you – but they managed to knock them all unconscious within half a minute, it helped that The Brotherhood were not the most intelligent of villains. The knights were joined by Gwaine after he too had knocked out the member of the brotherhood, holding him and retrieved his sword.

There was one person that no one had accounted for during the fight. Lucan, the sorcerer. No one had seen him, apart from Gwaine, he had witnessed the whole scene play. He raised his sword in realisation and sprinted towards the opposite door, followed by the rest of the knights just as Lucan disappeared through it. Gwaine threw the door open in an attempt to follow him and was met with… an empty corridor. He cursed himself for letting the sorcerer get away.

…

Carmen pulled herself to her feet, she felt like her head had been in a vice, the motion of standing up made her want to vomit. After a few seconds of trying to clear the mist in front of her eyes the room focused and she could see Arthur and the knights standing round looking very confused.

…

"Well how could he just disappear?" Arthur demanded angrily.

"He's a sorcerer, I don't think the normal rules apply!" Gwaine replied.

"Instead of focusing on how he did it, maybe we should be trying to work out where he's gone." Merlin interjected, this comment earned a look of extreme indignation from Arthur.

"You mean you let him get away?" Came the extremely annoyed female voice from over Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur's face dropped, he took a second to collect his thoughts before turning round. He knew this was going to be at tough one.

"Carmen," he began, "Are you alright?"

Carmen shot him a look that said _"did you actually just ask that?" _Elyan could tell that Arthur would be lucky to get out of this without a black eye, so decided to intervene.

"Merlin's right, we should be looking for him. We shouldn't be wasting time." Elyan pointed out.

This seemed to be the wakeup call that the men had needed. They snapped into action setting off to look for the sorcerer. The knights fell into rank and headed towards the door. Merlin walked over to Carmen. Her head was spinning, she hoped it wasn't obvious how much pain she was in.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She lied, "We should go and help them."

They both headed towards the door.

…

They had been traipsing the corridors in silence for the last hour, jumping at every shadow and the tiniest noise. They didn't know what time it was, time meant nothing at that point. That night seemed to go on forever.

"How did you know?" Merlin asked.

Carmen was surprised by this sudden question. He hadn't said a thing since they had left the council chambers.

"Know about what?" she knew what he meant, but she thought she should ask anyway.

"About me." He replied simply, "You said it was obvious."

"Well, I guess I just knew what I was looking for." She stated.

He stopped and stared at her, she hadn't ceased to surprise him that night.

"You have magic?" he asked.

"Keep it to yourself!" she quietened him, checking manically that no one had heard him.

He smiled.

"I admire you." She admitted.

"Me?" Merlin replied, shocked.

"Yeah," her tone was sincere and honest, "It takes a lot of courage to risk execution every day of your life." Her eyes betrayed a warmth and sincerity that Merlin had not yet seen in her.

"You don't know the half of it." He pointed out, he didn't mean it cruelly but he was right, very few people actually understood how it felt to know that any day could be the day that you're friends hand you over to be burned at the stake.

"Why do you do it?" Carmen asked genuinely intrigued. "I mean why do you stay? If they find out they'll kill you."

Merlin stopped a minute, he had never really thought about it before, not properly, because no one had ever asked him. He stayed because it was his destiny. _Destiny. _Over the years that word had lost all its meaning. And then he thought to himself, was he staying out of friendship or duty? Was it wanting to protect Arthur, or a moral obligation? Then he shook himself. Why was he even thinking this? Arthur was his friend, and Merlin would do anything he could to protect him.

"because one day Arthur will be the greatest King this land has ever known, but he needs my help to get there." Merlin stated nobly. He saw the admiration in Carmen's eyes and knew that was the answer she was hoping for. They revelled in the short seconds of calm that passed very quickly before they were pulled out of their musings. A shout for help resounded down the corridor, it sounded frantic and panicked. It sounded like Arthur. Merlin and Carmen took off down the corridor towards the source of the noise.


	13. Chapter 13

A hidden threat  
>chapter 13<p>

So chapter thirteen's here! I would just like to say thank you for everyone's renewed support of this story, I really wasn't expecting such a positive response after such a long break. And a big thank you to No.1 Merlin Fan, I love you girl! Now down to business *shuffles contracts authoritively* *wonders when these contracts actually got here* so this chapter is slightly shorter, just purely because I think the last chapter lacked detail and as my primary school English teacher always told me "it's about quality not quantity" the funny thing is she always had a go at me for not writing enough! Anyway, enough procrastination, here it is!

Gwaine turned another corner and was presented with yet another nondescript expanse of corridor. A wind howled through the corridor sending Gwaine into automatic defence mode. He was not normally this on edge, but he had experienced first-hand what this monster was capable of and he refused to let his guard down until Lucan was safely under lock and key. He suddenly felt a shiver shoot down his spine, but it wasn't just the cold. Was it his imagination, or was there really a talon like hand clasping his shoulder? He refused to acknowledge the clearly fantastical footsteps that were echoing his own. He kept walking determinedly.

"Pull yourself together!" he spat at the blackness, "Only children are afraid of the dark."

He knew he was acting irrationally, he knew that there was nothing behind him but an empty corridor. He also knew that even if Lucan was behind him Gwaine would make short work of the sorcerer. He knew all of this, but not in a million years was he going to turn round.

Suddenly a noise erupted from the hallway, something that was definitely not coming from Gwaine's imagination. A scream, a cry for help. It sounded like Carmen and she was in trouble.

"Can no one last more than five minutes without me?" he joked to himself, and took off down the corridor.

…

Arthur had been wandering the darkened palace for over an hour now. He had never felt more like a child. He knew this castle like the back of his hand, every single passage and entrance, every single corridor. But at this time of night every shadow seemed to take on its own malignant form, every noise was an attacker intent on harming him.

The courtyard was ahead of him, he stepped out into the moonlight, the lunar sheen caressed his face and hair, illuminating his deep blue eyes. It rebounded off his armour, he was every inch the warrior. A sharp wind brushed through Arthur's hair and sent a tremble down his back. He had suddenly grown cold, like someone had walked over his grave. Arthur was convinced he heard his name being carried on the wind, he spun round, glaring at the unmoving shadows, wrongly convinced that nothing was there he turned back round. But the problem with monsters is that they only advance when your back is turned.

His sword felt comfortably heavy in his hands. The impossibly high stone walls were bathed in an ethereal light. He gazed up at the starless sky, and inhaled the piercing air. He felt the ice on the wind fill his lungs and his head. For the first time that night he was in control. No ultimatums, no threats, no buts or what ifs, he was in control. And loving it. His eyes fell upon the huge clock tower on the west side of the courtyard. The witching hour was well upon him, his father had often told him about this time of night, when sorcerers and monsters set to work. When dark magic was at its most potent and when the evil preyed on the innocent. Suddenly his feeling of control slipped through his fingers. He tried to regain it but it was like clutching at water. This feeling peaked as a shout emanated from the corridor behind him, it was a cry for help that made Arthur's blood run cold. It was Merlin's voice, he sounded terrified. Arthur made a dash for the corridor, running to help his friend.

And the monsters stepped out of the shadows, watching as the prince sprinted away. A collective smile spread across their hooded faces.

…

Merlin rounded a corner, Carmen following close behind him. He had been following the sound of Arthur's voice through the labyrinth or corridors and hallways that adorned Camelot's castle, it had led him to a more secluded part of the castle, barely visited and certainly not inhabited. He stopped for a second, trying to gain his bearings and that was when it hit him, he was totally lost. Merlin could no longer hear Arthur's voice, just deathly silence. Suddenly Gwaine came cannoning down the corridor, practically running into Merlin. He seemed panicked and agitated, as well as out of breath, he addressed Carmen without even acknowledging Merlin's presence.

"Carmen," he began confused, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he babbled

"Me?" she asked even more confused, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard you scream." Gwaine added, he had finally got his breath back but had not lost the confused tone in his voice.

"I didn't scream." She added, the panic in her voice disguised by reason, "It must have been someone else. I've been with Merlin this whole time."

Gwaine looked to Merlin and his face mirrored Carmen's confusion.

"It was definitely you." Gwaine stated, trying to shift the idea that he was mad, mistaken or lying. "Anyway, what are you even doing down here?"

"It's Arthur, he sounded like he was in trouble. So we…" she was cut off by an abrupt entrance from the aforementioned prince, looking confused and relieved.

"Merlin!" he gasped

"Arthur?" Merlin returned

"What happened? What's wrong?" Arthur garbled, panicking.

"Me? We were coming to look for you." He looked round to Carmen, she was at a loss to explain.

"But I heard you shout." Arthur was now just as confused as the other three, this was clearly shown on the expression now etching itself across his face.

"Hold on," Carmen interjected, trying in vain to make sense of the situation. "We all heard different voices, they were all calling for help, and they all led us here." Suddenly realisation sneaked across her face as she put the pieces together. "Oh, we've all been so stupid. We've been led into…"

She was cut off by another arrival, Leon and Elyan. Both looking perplexed as to why Gwaine wasn't dead or dying.

"A trap." She finished.

With this a sinister applause rose out of the seemingly endless gloom. It was followed by a tall dark figure donned in a floor length cloak and a villainous aura. The air around the group seemed to ripple and distort and a golden mist bled from an invisible source, and The Brotherhood appeared encircling the group. The knights drew their swords simultaneously, although they all knew it was in vain. A repulsively dark grin spread across Lucan's face. He placed his hands on his hips and regarded the group with something that may have been mistaken for admiration. His mesmerising eyes scorched as this look was replaced with one of hate and aberration.


	14. Chapter 14

**A hidden threat**

**Chapter 14**

**Okay, another really short and unimpressive one! (In fact I think it's the shortest chapter I've written so far) But I just had to get this one out there, now I know you guys have not had my full attention recently, but good news! I leave school on Friday! I will nearly four months (God that's a long time isn't it? I need to get a job, and do up my bedroom, and… urrrh shut up!) to dedicate to you gorgeous people. Oh and bearing in mind I will have TIME TO KILL (don't know why I put that in caps just thought it needed emphasis) if anyone has any stories that they want to promote, I'm your girl! At the moment I have a particular liking of dark!Merlin and AU future fics as well as anything like Sherlock or Doctor Who-type things. I review everything I read (no word of a lie, I actually do.) so if you want another member for your readership drop me a review! Whoa, I've used a lot of brackets in this AN! Anyway…**

"To be honest, I'm a little disappointed." He started, mockingly, "I didn't think the great knights of Camelot would fall for such a transparent charade. I guess I overestimated you."

He stalked over to the group, his voice silky and condescending.

"Now Arthur," he said his voice disgustingly reasonable. It made Arthur want to wretch, "I am going to give you one last chance. Hand yourself over," and with this his voice became inhuman and grotesque, demonic, "or I will tear your friends to pieces."

Now Arthur was not the sort of man that would bow to threats, especially those of a sorcerer. So he drew himself up to his full height, gripped his sword tightly and squared up to Lucan.

"No." he uttered, his voice just as threatening as that of the trickster standing in front of him. "I will not give in to you, I refuse to listen to you anymore. Your threats mean nothing, because that's all they are. Threats."

Arthur gave him one last penetrating glare and then raised his sword. Lucan looked at the weapon with disdain and then raised his hand. He clicked his fingers, the familiar sound bounced off the walls and bore into Arthur's skull. He looked down at his sword, it was changing shape. It was turning to sand, within a few seconds the heavy sheet of steel was nothing more than a pile of dust at the prince's feet. Arthur was defenceless. He turned round, the effect of Lucan's enchantment was not just limited to him, all of his knights were surrounded by piles of sand. He turned back to Lucan, now unarmed and powerless.

"Are you sure about that?" Lucan questioned.

Determination and strength shone from Arthur's eyes. His answer was there for all the world to see, he didn't need words.

"Fine." He gazed over Arthur's shoulder, his eyes wandering across the crowd. "Who first?" he asked Arthur contemptuously.

His eyes stopped on Merlin. Merlin shuddered under his gaze.

"Him." Lucan uttered, and within a second Merlin had a member of The Brotherhood behind him, holding his arms. He watched as horror spread across the faces of his friends.

"On the count of three," Lucan was not only addressing The Brotherhood but also Arthur. "Kill him." he flashed a repulsive smile in Merlin's direction.

Leon ran forward in an attempt to help the manservant but was floored by another member of The Brotherhood, with no sword he had no way of fighting back. The hooded figure placed his sword against Sir Leon's chest, pinning him to the ground.

Merlin felt the man behind him grab his hair and force his head back. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, his mouth was dry. And then he felt the cold steel against his throat

Lucan was taking great pleasure in watching Arthur and his men panic, he wondered how long he could play this out. Would he actually be able to kill the boy? He hadn't spilled any blood yet and to kill the mighty Emrys would certainly be a good start. But then he had heard of how much Arthur cared for his servant, surely he wouldn't just let him die? Well he was about to find out.

"Three."

"Lucan, don't." Arthur begged.

"One last chance." He informed the prince.

"Two."

"No." Arthur shouted.

"It all comes down to you."

"One!"

Arthur could only look on, horrified.

The dagger was raised, Merlin prayed to god that Arthur would just let it happen. It's not like he wanted to die, but Arthur meant so much more.

"Lucan stop!" the shout pierced through the stunned silence, but this time it was not from Arthur's lips.

Carmen strode forward, unconcerned by the hooded foot soldiers who were now all drawing their swords. She stopped inches away from him. She just stared at him for a few seconds not saying anything, just observing. Her silence seemed to unnerve him. She only broke the silence after she came to an earth shattering conclusion.

"You're pathetic." She watched as his lip curled in uncontrollable rage, she was enjoying watching him squirm so she continued. "You pretend this is about Arthur and about immortality, but it isn't. Is it? If this was about everlasting life you would have slit Arthur's throat while he slept instead of playing this ridiculous power game. You've come all this way, waited all these years, for what? Another bout of vengeance?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he screamed, anger and fury dripping from every pore, "You know exactly what I'm capable of, so if I were you I would hold your tongue."

"Why? What are you going to do?" she asked spurring him on, "Come on!" she finally shouted. He did nothing, "Do you know what? I think you're scared of me." She hissed, he said nothing, he wouldn't even look at her. "Because otherwise you'd of killed me long ago. You've had so many opportunities to get rid of me once and for all. So if you're going to kill someone then kill me!" he just stared at her, he gave her a look that wasn't a look of fear, it held another far stronger emotion. One that, for all these years, Carmen had been mistaking for loathing, "No? Then, let Merlin go." She commanded. She turned away, unable to look at him anymore.

"You think you are the one to make demands?" he scoffed, "may I just remind you you are vastly outnumbered."

"I said," she whirled round, her voice was now raised and deadly, "let him go!"

He didn't need telling again, Merlin was released and The Brotherhood sheathed their swords.


	15. Chapter 15

**A hidden Threat**

**Chapter 15**

**So the next chapter is here, I feel like I've been neglecting you all! I'm sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it. I hoped to portray in this chapter how much of a first class bitch Carmen is! Sorry for the profanities, but it's only just dawned on me how much of a scheming manipulative cow I've created. But then I guess that's a good thing considering what I've got in store for her. So this story is coming to an end now and I would love love love some more reviews, you will never know how much feedback from you guys cheers me up! So I hope you enjoy the next chapter…**

The Brotherhood took a step away from the men, Carmen and Lucan held eye contact something far stronger than hatred sparkling in their eyes. Lucan grabbed Carmen's hand something far more toxic than loathing in his touch. He pulled her close, his voice softer than it had been all night.

"It doesn't have to be like this." he whispered sultrily in her ear

"No it doesn't." she replied, the same sweetness lining her own voice, "But after what you did all those years ago I can never forgive you." Tears suddenly pricked at the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." he pointed out, his voice now revealing its former hardness.

"Leave them alone," she begged, her pleads surprised him which probably explained the reason behind his further compromise.

"The council chambers." he whispered, making certain no one else could hear, "One hour. Come alone."

He tore himself away from her grip, he couldn't meet her gaze, neither could she. He turned away, shouting a command back to The Brotherhood to follow him. Carmen watched him go tears staining her face and the floor at her feet. Within a second – or it could have been an hour, time seemed to lose all meaning for Carmen at that point – Merlin was at her shoulder.

"What did he tell you?" Merlin demanded frantic, "What did he say?"

"It's over," she told him, her voice devoid of any emotion or feeling, "He's letting you go, all of you. Arthur's no longer in any danger."

"What?" Merlin was astounded at the fact that after a whole night of battles and threats all it took to draw the enemy off was a muttered conversation with a serving girl.

Arthur strode over to Carmen confusion and anger clouding his gaze.

"Right, enough secrecy." He announced, "I've had enough of not being in control, you're going to tell me right now: who is he? Who are you? And what the hell is going on?" his booming voice echoed off the stone and the whole world fell silent for a second.

"I'm sorry sire." Was her only response, it sounded dejected and pathetic. She couldn't even meet the prince's eyes.

"No," Arthur began, all of the anger of the night finally coming to a head, "No, I don't want 'I'm sorry sire' I want an explanation. I want you to tell me what's going on."

Carmen took a deep breath, she realised something at that point. She had been so selfish, dragging all of them into a situation that could have got them killed; she looked around at the men. Her eyes settled on Gwaine, guilt stirred in her stomach. Her mind played over the thought of all of the men that she had tricked and manipulated over the years, whether intentional or otherwise she had used them for her own ends. She was cruel, and it was a cruelty she was only just acknowledging. She looked back to Arthur. She took one last deep breath.

"One hour." she told him, "One hour and then you'll know everything. I promise."

It wasn't exactly a satisfying answer but Arthur did not stop her as she turned and walked away from him.

…

Carmen was sat on the floor outside the physician's chambers; everyone else was inside discussing what to do next. She had the perfect view of the courtyard, and therefore the clock tower, from the window opposite.

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes until she had to face… God knows. She had spent all these years running, running away from the consequences of her actions it had become second nature to her, an automatic defence mechanism. As soon as things got a little difficult she would just walk away and not look back, abandoning friends and lovers alike without a second thought as to how her actions had affected them. She had a lifetimes worth of sins and ill deeds on her conscience. She had found it unnervingly easy to simply lock them away, push them to the back of her mind and forget about them, complying with the logic that if she didn't remember her misdemeanours then surely no one else would. But now she would have to do something she'd never done before she would have to face her transgressions. She would have to pay the penalty for her multiple crimes.

Carmen leant against the stone wall, the cold surface sending a shiver down her exposed arms. The floor was damp and a harsh breeze was blowing down the corridor bringing a harsher atmosphere with it. The unnatural silence was suddenly broken by a familiar voice.

"Mind if I sit down?" Gwaine didn't wait for a response, sliding down the wall and sitting next to Carmen. But he was far from his usual joking self, his face and tone were sombre. "What's going on?" he asked.

Carmen looked into his eyes; she didn't have the heart to lie to him.  
>"I can't," but then she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth either, Gwaine let out a sigh of frustration, "I can't tell you. Because you'll hate me if I tell you the truth."<p>

"Try me." He reached out to her, all of his compassion and benevolence laid bare.

He was met with a definitive silence. He looked away, his defences going up again. After a few moments of tense silence Gwaine went to stand. He felt humiliated.

"The others will be wondering where I am." He stated, not even giving Carmen the privilege of eye contact.

Carmen got up, following him, she may not be able to explain everything but he had a right to know at least some of what was going on.

"Gwaine!" she called after him, he turned his face a picture of hurt and rage. She strode over to him, he didn't move away. She looked into his eyes, tears streamed down her face, "I've done things I'm not proud of. And I know that if I tell you, then you won't be able to forgive me, God I can't forgive myself. But you will hate me and that's something that I couldn't bear. Please."

His expression softened, he pulled her close and embraced her tightly his arms wrapped round her waist. He couldn't understand the feelings he had for her. It certainly wasn't love, it was nowhere near as strong, but then it wasn't lust either. He'd only known her one night. How was it even possible to have any sort of feelings for a person after such a short space of time? And given all the things that she was clearly hiding, she was dangerous. Every rational fibre of his being told Gwaine this but he couldn't help but be attracted to her. It was insane. It was inexplicable. It was undeniable.

Carmen held Gwaine close she felt as if she was stuck in some wonderful inescapable dream. But then she saw the clock tower and she woke up.

Five minutes.

She pulled herself away and looked up to Gwaine.  
>"Give me time, just a bit longer and then you'll know everything. I promise" she pledged.<p>

Gwaine gave her an exhausted look but withdrew his arms and made his way back to Gaius' chambers without a second look back. Carmen was left alone in the empty corridor. She took one final deep breath and strode off down the corridor towards the council chambers.

Four minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Hidden Threat**

**Chapter 16**

**So this is an extremely short chapter, I meant to do a longer one but the football was on last night. Did you see Walcott's goal? A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Anyway focus. So what I have neglected in this chapter will certainly be made up for in chapter 17, which happens to be the penultimate chapter! I just thought I'd give you guys (and myself) a bit of a break before the big standoff in the next chapter. So here we go…**

Gwaine trudged back into the physician's chambers, defeat weighting his walk. Everyone turned to look in eager anticipation as he entered.

"So," Arthur began impatiently, "Did she tell you anything?"

"No." Gwaine sighed exasperated "But she's definitely up to something."

Gwaine dumped himself onto a stool next to Elyan. An air of dejection clouded the room.

"I don't trust her." Arthur proclaimed frustrated, "We know next to nothing about her yet she seems to be in full knowledge of who we are. And whenever anyone asks her anything about herself she'll refuse to talk." Arthur finished, indignation crept into his tone and sat there like a pouting child.

Gwaine hated to admit it but the prince was right, there was something strange about Carmen, at first he had just tried to ignore her eccentricities but now it was impossible to deny them. She was planning something and he was sure, no matter her intentions, someone was going to get caught in the crossfire.

…

The first droplets of dawn dripped through the stain glass window staining the floor with coloured light. For the first time that night there was some sort of warmth. A cool breeze whipped around Lucan's ankles sending his cloak flying up above his knees. His hand stroked the hilt of his sword. He had had to use it little tonight, but he had a feeling that was about to change. His chiselled face and sharp features carried a waiflike aura, lending some childish innocence to his once cold exterior. The Brotherhood were positioned behind him, silent and demonically faceless. They seemed to bear a resemblance to marble tombstones, yet not as harmless.

Lucan let his mind wander, to a time and place more peaceful and happy than this one. Somewhere where joy embraced him like sheets of gold. Where the sun endlessly shone and people never grew old. He thought of a time when everything seemed right with the world and where he could say that, for the first and last time in his life, he felt contented. Before he became the cruel and bitter man he was today. The one time in his life when he had truly felt wanted, when he truly felt like someone needed him.

His wedding night.

He got lost in the memory, letting it consume him until that night filled every corner of his mind and every sense. He wanted it to feel real, but it never did. Too much had changed since that night, the couple he remembered were unrecognisable, before all they needed was the love of each other. But now their love could mean their destruction. Their innocence and earnest had been snatched away a long time ago and now look at them, squabbling like children, constantly trying to outdo the other. They had both become vain, self-obsessed and cruel. 

He knew he was going to die. Lucan knew this was his last night on earth and he wanted to remember it. He had spent so long trying evading death, trying to be clever, thinking he had found a way out every time. But now he realised, this was death's game. It enjoyed watching him plan and run and fight. He was also learning that no matter how fast you run or however good your plans are or how many allies you have prepared to fight your cause you can't outrun your mortality.

He could feel his death approaching and this time she wouldn't miss.


End file.
